Come Together
by Striking Vixenn
Summary: Brooke Davis, the owner of Clothes Over Bros, returns to Tree Hill for a baby shower. A baby shower for Lucas and Peyton Scott, Brooke's old love and once best friend. Brooke is in a relationship, but will it ever be like her and Luke's? Will the tension of the past destroy her or will it create better relationships? BRUCAS. Summary does no justice. Give it a chance :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is my newest fic. It might take a couple chapters, but I think you'll get into it. Thanks for all who take the time to read and review my story! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL. BUT THE PLOT OF THE STORY IS MINE.**

**Come Together**

**Chapter one: Out of the Blue**

Brooke Davis opened her hazel eyes to snow falling outside her window. She rushed to the window in awe of the beautiful snow. Secretly, though she would never admit it, she loved winter. She could wear boots, big jackets, and enjoy a cup of hot chocolate on the subway. The phone rang and a startled Brooke rushed to answer it.

"Hello?" she said her voice still groggy from the lack of sleep. She was up the whole night going over some last minute designs to be looked over.

"Where are you?!" a voice snapped. Brooke giggled. It was Rachel, her best friend.

"Home," she answered as she walked towards the kitchen. She poured water into the coffee maker and waited.

"Well, hurry up and get to work!" she snapped.

Brooke scoffed, "I am the boss, and I come in when I want to."

"Oh, well, I guess that makes it all the more better! However, the people from the modeling agency are here an hour early!" Rachel hissed. Brooke's eyes widened.

"I'll be right there!" Brooke said as she hung up.

In a frantic hurry, she ran to her room and pulled out a ruby red dress shirt, dark jeans, and cheetah pumps; her secret weapons. Her body was going a hundred miles an hour throwing clothes on her. She entered her bathroom and put on her make-up, brushed her teeth and her hair. Quickly, she poured the warm coffee in a thermos and she was off.

It was not a long drive to her office, thank gosh. Brooke had loved the short commute to her office and apartment. That was one of the advantages of starting your own business; everything was the way you wanted.

Brooke had made it to her office in a record breaking ten minutes. She rushed into her office and saw Rachel waiting for her.

"Sorry," Brooke said as she handed Rachel her purse, coat, and coffee.

"Here," Rachel said as she handed her a folder, "Your report and design sketches."

Brooke frowned, "Lori didn't photograph the outfits yet?"

Rachel shook her head, "Nope, that lazy, fat cow. She is useless, except for cleaning out the mini fridge!"

Brooke grinned sheepishly, "Well, you talk to her and make sure she does it now!"

"Aye Aye Capitan!" Rachel joked as she walked off.

Brooke took a deep breath and entered the conference room where she found an older lady sipping tea. 'How proper,' Brooke thought. "Hello, I'm sorry about the wait."

The lady stood up and smiled, "Well, I am sorry for being an early bird."

Brooke shook her hand firmly, "I'm Brooke."

"Miranda," she returned.

"Well, Miranda, I just need three models for a fashion show later this month. Did you bring them with you?" Brooke asked.

The woman shook her head, "No, I brought a book full of portfolios of girls."

Brooke sighed, "Well, does it include measurements?"

"Yes," she said quickly.

"Well, thank you, Miranda," Brooke said as she stood up. Miranda nodded and followed Brooke to the front of the office. "Do you have my card?"

"No," Miranda said as she pulled out her phone.

"Hannah," Brooke called to the receptionist, "Give Miranda my card."

"Yes, ma'am!" Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you," Brooke said as she walked to her office. She sat down in her leather seat and swiveled around to face her computer. The bright yellow walls always kept Brooke awake. Her office was decorated with magazine covers that featured her work.

A knock on her door sent her out of her skin. Rachel came in and sat down across from Brooke. Brooke was happy that Rachel decided to be her head model. She was, after all, her best friend.

"Did you talk to Lori?" Brooke asked as she took a sip of her now cold coffee.

Rachel nodded, "She got a move on it. How was it with the old bat?"

Brooke groaned, "This lady needs a clock or something. She came to drop off a book instead of bringing models, which I requested."

"No, she needs to retire!" Rachel said with a laugh. Brooke smiled.

"You wanna pick out the models?" Brooke asked as she slid the book towards her.

Rachel raised a brow, "Seriously?"

Brooke nodded, "Yes, I have too much on my plate to even begin tackling that right now. I have to check on the outfits, call the fashion show people, design two more shirts for the store sales, check on the charity event that we are scheduled to make an appearance, and find a place for the launch party."

Rachel whistled, "Quite a lot on your plate there. I'll handle the models."

Brooke smiled, "Thanks. Oh, did the mail come yet?"

"Yeah, I'll get it from Hannah," Rachel said as she left.

Brooke opened up her work email. _125 new messages. _Brooke groaned. She had five messages from different venues for the launch. She deleted them all.

"Here you go," Rachel said as she flopped them down on her desk. Brooke froze in shock. There was a stack of letters. Rachel sat back down in her seat. Brooke shuffled through the letters.

_Bills. Bills. Fan mail. Fan mail. Fan mail. Letter from a magazine. Magazine people. Letter from Peyton Scott._

Brooke's heart stopped beating. She froze, unable to move. In her hands she held a letter that her once best friend, wrote. Her hazel eyes glanced at Rachel.

"It's a letter from Peyton," Brooke whispered.

Rachel looked at Brooke sympathetically, "Are you okay? Can no one do their job around here?! I will yell at Hannah once—"

Brooke shook her head, "No, it's okay. It must have just gotten stuck in the pile."

Rachel stared at her intently, "Are you going to open it?"

Brooke exhaled sharply, "I think so."

Brooke opened the letter quickly. She took a deep breath and held the card. She dropped the letter like a hot rock and gasped. It was a baby shower invitation. Rachel snatched the letter and dropped it.

"Ugh, no she is going to have some mutant spawn!" Rachel groaned. She was trying to make her friend cheer up.

Brooke sat there in silence. She hadn't heard from her since she got married to him. Brooke's eyes watered.

Lucas Scott was the one name she couldn't tolerate hearing. A picture of him would tear her to shreds. Lucas was her high school love. Though, he was awful to her, she always knew he was the one. Well, she thought until she found him in bed with her best friend, Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke sighed.

She had gone out with Lucas for two years and it all ended the same way, with Peyton. It stung to know that he wanted her. Why? Who knew. She left Tree Hill and moved to Brooklyn. A couple years later, she found out through Rachel that they were married. She completely broke down. For her, it was a sign of permanence that there would never be another Brooke and Lucas. Her heart had never mended and she had forgotten all about the boy who ran away with her heart. Brooke let a tear fall. Now, Peyton was going to be living Brooke's dream, having Lucas' child.

_Flashback_

_"I had the greatest dream today," Brooke informed Lucas as he sat down on her bed. His electric blue eyes meet with hers for a while._

_"What was it?" he asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder._

_Brooke giggled, "We got married and we had children; a boy and a girl."_

_"A boy and a girl?" Lucas repeated._

_Brooke nodded, "Yeah, they were adorable!"_

_Lucas chuckled, "Just like their mommy."_

_Brooke grinned, "I love you, Luke."_

_"I love you too, pretty girl," he said as he kissed her passionately._

_Slowly, Brooke pulled away, "I'm scared."_

_Lucas looked at her quizzically, "Why?"_

_"Because I want to have your child and be your everything," Brooke said as the tears began to fall._

_Lucas laughed, "You are the only one for me."_

_End flashback_

Rachel passed her friend a tissue, "Don't cry, Brooke."

Brooke wiped her eyes with the tissue, "Well, that was so unexpected."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "Definitely."

"Yeah, so I am going to get back to work…" Brooke said distantly.

"You know that you don't have to go, right?" Rachel said as she stood up. Brooke nodded her head and Rachel left. Brooke returned to checking her email and sighed.

* * *

"You look great!"

Brooke smiled as she continued to look at herself in the mirror. The Versace dress clung to her in all the right places and showed off her curvy shape. She brushed off a stand of hair from her left side. Her heart started to race, she was always nervous before a huge function.

"You are such a pretty girl," he said as he kissed her forehead.

She froze and felt her blood run cold, turning to face him, "What did you just call me?"

"Pretty girl?"

Quickly, she looked away and back at herself in the mirror. It was almost as if she could hear Lucas saying it in her head. She took a deep breath and tried not to let the memories flood back into her head. This was a big night for her and the past was going to have to stay out of things for a little while.

"What is this charity for?"

"It is a charity auction to benefit kids who are without a lot of their basic needs, such as clothes," Brooke informed him as she walked over to him.

"Oh, glad you asked me to be your date," he said with a grin.

"It's not every day that you get to date a player from the New York Giants," she said with a giggle.

He kissed her forehead, "Or you get to date the hottest woman on the planet."

Brooke giggled as she kissed his forehead. She was over the moon with joy when it came to Damon. They weren't officially dating, but she was enjoying whatever their relationship was. He was a great guy and she didn't want to mess it up by thinking about her ex.

"What's this?" Damon asked as he held up the invitation.

A wave of sadness washed over her every time that she had to look at the invitation. Not that she was rooting for them to fail, but she didn't think that they were going to be creating a family. Peyton was never the settle down and have a family type, at least from what Brooke remembered.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "That is an invitation for a baby shower for someone I used to know in high school."

Damon smiled, "How nice! Are you going to go?"

"I don't know," Brooke brushed it off.

Her heart was torn on what she wanted to do about the whole thing. Going back would mean facing her past and seeing everyone that hurt her. The concept of Peyton being pregnant made her want to throw up. She couldn't very well go there and everything was going to be like old times. The old times were long gone and impossible to ever retrieve.

She made her way out of her apartment without saying anything to Damon. This was not the time to scare him away with her speech about being broken, damaged goods. She smiled as the limo driver held open the door for her. Her body melted into the comfy leather seats.

"You wanna talk about it?" Damon asked after a while of sitting in the silence.

She could see out of the corner of her eyes that he was watching her. How was she going to explain this whole thing? Sure, she wanted to be open and honest with him, but this was just taking a toll on her.

"Maybe, if you get me drunk first."

* * *

Her eyes gazed outside the window. The city lights were beautiful at this time of night. That was one thing that Tree Hill didn't have and she had grown to love. Tree Hill was a small town, but New York City was big enough that you could escape reality for a little while.

The night was a success for the charity and her company. There was no escaping the press and their questions tonight. _Who are you wearing? Word on the street is that you are dating an NFL star, care to comment? _

Brooke groaned as she slid the tight dress off of her body. She was in desperate need of a massage. Her body trembled as the air conditioning kicked on and sent out a gust of chilly air.

She took a seat at her dining room table and poured herself a glass of wine. Now there was nothing to distract her from it, all she could do was think about the baby shower invitation and what she should do about it.

The table shook as her phone began to vibrate. She was getting a call from an unknown number. She furrowed her brows as she contemplated answering it. Finally, she decided that it might be an investor.

"Hello?"

Silence. Brooke repeated herself once more, but the other line was silent. She hung up the phone and tossed it on the couch. The phone began to vibrate again.

"What the hell?!" she muttered as she walked over to the couch. "Hello? If you're not going to say anything then I am not going to keep answering!"

"Sorry…"

"Who is this?" she asked softly.

"Peyton Scott…"

**AN: Oh snap. Thanks for reading. I will do my best to give frequent updates!**


	2. Making Amends

**Thank you to everyone who took time to read my story and review. I just want to clear things up, I got some messages about the outcome of this story. This is a Brucas story. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Come Together**

**Chapter Two: Making Amends**

She cringed as memories of their friendship swarmed in her head. She exhaled softly as she tried to think of something to say. There was so much that she wanted to say, but not in the first time talking to her in a couple years.

"I know, this is a little out of the blue…"

'_No, that would be your baby shower,'_ Brooke thought.

What could they possibly talk about to soften the blow of their rocky relationship? Brooke still wanted answers about how she could possibly do all of this to her once best friend, but part of her was scared of the answer.

She knew that even after all of these years, she still wasn't strong enough to see Lucas. After the whole ordeal, she just cut him out of her life without hesitation. However, she regretted that she never got answers from him.

"Say something?"

"What do you want me to say?" Brooke snapped as she finally found her voice. "It's been five-_damn_-years, Peyton. What do you want me to say?"

Sighing, "Brooke, I just—"

"You just what, Peyton? Why are you calling me after all of this time? Better yet, why are you sending me a baby shower invitation as if we were best friends? A lot has changed since high school and you know that."

"Brooke," she choked out behind the tears, "I understand where you are coming from, but I miss my best friend."

"It took you how many years to say that?"

"I begged you not to leave and to stay here so we could talk things out. I just thought that maybe, just maybe, we could get passed all of this and move on…"

Brooke rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't know if she could move on from this, but she knew that she couldn't be angry forever. There was a greater chance of her forgiving Peyton than Lucas.

"Don't you just miss sitting in my room and dancing to my records?"

"We aren't seventeen anymore."

"Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened and the way that things ended, but I do genuinely miss you. I thought that if I sent you a baby shower invitation, you would call me and we could talk about this. I want you back in my life. You were like my sister, Brooke."

Brooke scoffed at the comment. Her sister? Sleeping with your sister's boyfriend is definitely not allowed. This conversation was just rubbing her the wrong way. She knew that Peyton meant well, but this wasn't what she wanted to deal with. Part of her was ready to forgive Peyton and let the past be the past, but she was more cautious now.

"I know that deep down inside, you want to make amends with me. So, let's use this as a fresh start, okay? The baby shower invitation might have thrown you for a loop, but I would hope that by now, you would accept everything…"

"Okay, Peyton," she surrendered. She was over fighting with her and hearing her plead her sad case. "I forgive you, okay? Just please, for the love of everything, shut up."

Peyton giggled, "That's the Brooke I know!"

Brooke felt a smile creep on her face, "Yeah, same me."

"So," after a moment of silence, "I saw you on television tonight. You looked gorgeous in that dress! I mean, Davis still has it going on."

Brooke let out a small laugh, "Thank you."

"That man on your arm wasn't bad looking either!"

"Yeah, he's built like a Greek god."

"Brooke, do you think that you'll come?"

She sighed, "I don't know yet. I have a busy schedule with the clothing line and all of the press functions…"

They were actual reasons for why she couldn't attend the baby shower, but she could probably work her schedule around it if she wanted. She didn't want to seem like she was harboring all these bad feelings still and seem obsessive. However, didn't Peyton know that sending the baby shower invitation was like a smack in the face?

"Well, I just thought it would help us get back to where we were…"

"Peyton—"

"Brooke, come on, please come. You need to come home and visit everyone from school. More importantly, we can't be angry about this forever. We are too good of friends to sit here and let more time pass over something I did. I have apologized so many times about this, so has Lucas—"

"Fine. I will come, okay?!" Brooke hissed.

She was over this conversation entirely. Brooke just wanted Peyton to stop talking and get this phone conversation over with so she could go to sleep. Her body ached from wearing the six inch heels that hadn't been broken in yet.

"You mean it?" he voice squeaked out.

Brooke took a deep breath, "Yes, I mean it."

Brooke covered the phone as she heard Peyton squeal with excitement. In a weird way, she felt a sense of calm wash over her. Peyton was right, they had such a friendship and it would be a shame if they never reconnected. She wanted to one day fix things with her, but she felt like they were all in a different place.

"Okay, well, I have to go because Lucas just got home from the garage!"

Brooke cringed every time she said his name, "I will send you a text when I have everything figured out."

She hung up the phone and walked towards her kitchen. Her hazel eyes spotted the bottle of vodka that Damon brought over. It was one in the morning, but she really wanted something to take the edge off of what just happened.

The bottle was cold against her warm hands. She opened the cap and took a swig. The second it hit the back of her throat, she coughed. Her face puckered and she ran to the sink to wash it down with water.

"Yuck," Brooke said as she poured the bottle of vodka down the sink.

She sighed as she looked at the liquor cabinet. Normally, she would have a nice glass of wine, but she needed something a little stronger and less elegant. A smile crept on her face as she pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She took a swig and felt at ease.

Whiskey reminded her of two things, home and Lucas Scott. Tree Hill High always had bonfires and whiskey. Originally, Brooke would never go near whiskey. She wanted the fruity drinks or the shots that get you wasted. Lucas was the one who got her to like it and drink it with him after a long day.

She took another swig as she slowly allowed herself to think about the things that she normally wouldn't want to. She missed Tree Hill and her home. After she left, her parents moved to Paris and sent her postcards of their Parisian life. Brooke smiled was she remembered a post card of her parents trying escargot.

Another swig and she was already feeling it. Why did Peyton say that Lucas just got home? Wasn't it a little late for her so-called-husband to be getting home to his wife? Brooke didn't know much about the boy she used to know.

She took another sip from the bottle. She was angry with the sudden thought that entered her head, why had Lucas never reached out to her? It completely devastated her that he never tried to stop her from leaving Tree Hill. Why hadn't he been the one to call her and tell her about the baby shower?

Another swig from the whiskey bottle and Brooke knew that it was time to stop. It was time to stop thinking about Lucas and Peyton. Time to stop thinking that none of this had ever happened and she was completely healed of all the pain. It was time for her to stop thinking about all of these things before she went insane and snapped.


	3. Weeks Notice

**I am going to try and update this story twice a day, as long as the reviews keep coming. ;)**

**Come Together**

**Chapter 3: Weeks Notice**

Brooke slammed her hand down on the alarm as it went out. Her head was pounding and the shrill noise of the alarm was killing her. She had too much whiskey and she was feeling the consequences now.

A groan escaped her chapped lips as she struggled to get out of bed. Today was going to be a busy day and she was going to have to get through it quickly. She looked at her hair in the mirror; there was still enough curl to do a quick fix with the curling iron. She slipped on a sweater dress, leggings, and boots.

Brooke cringed as she burned her ear with the curling iron. She could feel her heartbeat in her head. She quickly rubbed her foundation on, did her eye makeup, and put on nude lipstick.

The only downside to having her company was that that you had to be dressed up and always looking your best. Brooke wished that she created a line of sweatpants so that she could show up in that on the days that she had a little too much whiskey.

She hoped in her car and sped over to her work. She was surprised to see Rachel's car in the parking lot. Brooke smiled. She was glad that Rachel was here early to help her get through some of the work that she had to do.

"Good morning," Rachel said as she walked over to her.

"Morning," Brooke returned the greeting. She made her way to her office and placed her purse on the edge of her desk.

"Can we please talk about how hot your man candy is?" Rachel said with a giggle as she sat down across from Brooke.

Brooke smiled, "He's something else isn't he?"

"Yeah, a fine piece of ass!"

"His ass is pretty fine," Brooke grinned.

Her face fell as the pounding headache was returning stronger than ever. She was surprised that she hadn't thrown up from all that she drank last night. Rachel giggled and handed her a Tylenol from her purse.

"Someone partied a little too hard afterwards?"

She shook her head; it wasn't that glamorous at all, "No, I had some whiskey before I went to bed."

"Whiskey, Davis?"

Brooke nodded slowly, "I just felt like I needed a little bit of whiskey to get me to sleep."

"Normal people take sleeping medication when they need to sleep."

"Well, normal people don't get phone calls from their ex-best friend at midnight."

Rachel froze as she tried to think of something to say to her, "What? How did she get your number?!"

"Phone book? Maybe she found it online or contacted someone. I own a company and I'm pretty sure I am in the phone book."

"What did she want?"

"She called me last night and wanted to put all this behind us and move on…"

"Like hell you can! Brooke, she slept with the love of your life, got married to him, and is now going to have his baby!"

She tried to keep a straight face, "Maybe, it is time to move on and let the past be the past."

"But how, how, do you like forgive her in two minutes?"

"I forgave her for sleeping with Lucas," Brooke emphasized as she rubbed her head. "I never once said that everything is back to normal and we are best friends again. It doesn't happen like that. I know you think that because I forgave her, I am going to be talking to her all the time. No. I forgave her so that we could be in a better place and move on with our lives."

"I get what you are saying, but I just don't want this to be something that is pushed under a rug."

"What am I supposed to do Rachel?"

"Tell her to kick rocks? You tell her how much shit she put you through. She has a lot of nerve calling you like you are best friends-oh, and calling herself Peyton Scott!"

Brooke cringed. She felt her heart sink down once more. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she forgave Peyton too easily, but she just wanted to be in a good place with her. Peyton was all she had growing up and she didn't want to never be in her life again. It is time that they make up, but it probably wasn't the right way to do it.

"I can't be mad about this forever, Rach. I can't. I refuse to be the old person sitting in a rocking chair, wondering where someone that was a huge part of my life is. I couldn't give a damn anymore. I have Damon and yes, she has Lucas. I just want this to be over. I already ripped their heads off when I was a teenager, but I am an adult now and I need to handle this like one!"

After a moment of silence, Rachel raised a brow, "You did not tell her that you were going to the baby shower, did you?!"

Brooke nodded. She felt a strange feeling wash over her. "Oh, no!"

She pulled the trashcan from under her desk towards her and threw up. Brooke held back her hair and heaved. She wiped her mouth and gave a soft smile to Rachel.

"You really think you're ready to forget everything that happened? That was a great speech and all, but really, can you handle it?"

Brooke shrugged as she pulled a breath mint out of her purse, "I at least want to try..."

"No, but you have a right to be angry and hurt over it…"

"I know, Rachel, but I just don't want this to be a chance to fix everything and then I blew it because of something that happened so long ago."

"You're too nice, Davis."

"Perhaps, but what exactly am I being nice about? I am forgiving her for sleeping with my exboyfriend a long time ago. I am not going to be her best friend so easily. Maybe I want to go to her baby shower and have it be something that puts us in a better place. Maybe we can use that as a stone to help us. I want to be her friend Rachel, I really do. We were too good of friends and we just needed time."

"I just don't want you to be taken advantage of..."

"I know, but I am just over the situation completely."

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Slowly, she took deep breaths and tried to calm her shaking body. There were many reasons that this trip to Tree Hill was a bad idea, but she needed to think of the good things. Peyton was a big part of her life and even if they could never get back to where they were, at least they were in a good place now.

Not once did she allow herself to think about rekindling any form of relationship with Lucas. She didn't want to be his friend. He humiliated her, took advantage of her, and made her feel like he never cared about her. After all this time, she felt like she was coming to terms with it all and finally letting it go.

Brooke opened her eyes to see that Rachel wasn't sitting in front of her anymore. She groaned as she swiveled around to face her computer. There were hundreds of emails waiting for her from potential clients. She scrolled through them quickly, nothing really standing out to her.

She turned to her phone and paged Rachel to come back in. the last thing on top of her hangover that she wanted was to be alone with her thoughts. She needed to distract herself and Rachel needed to brief her on the upcoming events.

"You paged, whore?"

"You didn't brief me on what to do, skank."

Rachel sat back down and giggled, "That's because you are hungover and I thought you passed out in your chair. It was creepy!"

She shook her head, "No, just closing my eyes for a second. What do we have coming up?"

"We have a photo shoot, you need to send in your sketches…" Rachel trailed off.

The words that were coming out of her mouth were white noise. She rubbed her shoulder, trying to get the knot out from sleeping on it wrong. Brooke nodded her head to make it look like she was listening.

"Okay, I will send the sketches to the design team. I trust that you can handle making sure everything is set up for the photo shoot!"

Rachel nodded, "Of course. Is that one male model going to come?"

"Rafael?"

"Mmmm. That's the one!"

"No, but I can give you his number if you want to go on a date with him."

Rachel winked at her, "Perfect."

Brooke waited until Rachel left the room to turn back and face her computer screen. She took a deep breath and searched for hotels in Tree Hill. Radisson Hotel came up on her screen and chills ran down her spine. Memories of Lucas and her days at the hotel entered her mind. She quickly scrolled down to see what else there was. Hilton Hotel. Brooke smiled that was perfect, no memories and she didn't have to stay with the married couple.

There was a knock on her door and Brooke called for them to come in. she smiled as it was Damon holding a bouquet of flowers. She gave him a kiss as she accepted the flowers.

"They are beautiful!" She gushed.

"Anything for my girl," he said coolly as he sat down. "What's going on today, boss lady?"

"Trying to get some things taken care of before my trip—"

"You're what?"

"Trip," Brooke cringed. She knew that she was going to have to explain this to him eventually and it might as well be the day she had the massive hangover.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to the baby shower back home."

He raised a brow, "I thought that you weren't going?"

"I changed my mind."

She could tell that he was trying to figure out why she was acting weird. He was a complete sweetheart and he made her happy. No matter who she met, she just never felt that rush that she did with Lucas.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "So, are you going to tell me the story or do I have to still get you drunk?"

Brooke shook her head violently, "No. No more drinks for this girl for a while."

"So?"

Sighing, "When I was younger, I had a friend named Peyton that was like my sister. I wasn't exactly the settle down type when I was a teenager. I met this guy named Lucas and we had this rollercoaster romance. I was completely in love with him, but then I found him in bed with Peyton."

"What an asshole!"

She nodded, continuing, "Yeah, so I left Tree Hill after giving them a piece of my mind. They eventually got married and I was a thing of the past."

"You haven't talked to them all this time, but they sent you a baby shower invitation? That's insulting," he said as he scoffed.

"Yeah, and she called me and I just forgave her—"

"What? Why?" he was confused, but she was just as confused as he was.

"I really just wanted her to stop giving me the sad story and pleading for me to forgive her. I forgive her, but I'll never forget what they did to me. I just wanted that chapter of my life to be closed…"

He gave her a soft smile and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Their loss. You are an amazing woman and you are probably way better off than they are."

"I know…"

"If they didn't do that, you probably wouldn't be here with your own clothing empire. Besides, I'm a pro football player and he does what?"

Brooke shrugged, "I have no idea."

"Probably stays at home and plays xbox. You have a winner now," he grinned.

She forced a smile on her face and nodded. Damon was a completely different person than Lucas, but he was better for her. Damon was driven, successful, and had a gentle soul. He was always there for her and that was what she needed, stability.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"What?" Brooke deadpanned.

"I can come with you, if you want."

"That's sweet of you, but I think I need to handle this on my own."

He nodded, "Well, let me know and I'll send the private jet to come swoop you up."

Brooke giggled, "I'm sure that would up my street cred."

A loud ring interrupted their discussion. She held up a finger as she frantically looked for her phone. She groaned as she saw who it was.

"Hey, Peyton."

Damon grinned as he flicked his wrist. Brooke stifled a laugh and kicked him under the table. They were nowhere near being best friends.

_"Is this a bad time?"_

"Ummm…no. What's up?"

"_I just wanted to see when you thought you were going to be coming back to Tree Hill? I wanted to see how many days we were going to get together!"_

Every part of her body stopped. She knew that Peyton wanted so desperately for things to be how they were, but it was going to take more time for her to get used to having her back in her life. Brooke picked up a pen and started to doodle.

"I was thinking about leaving in a week. I am going to be taking about a week off of work, so there will be plenty of time for us to hangout a couple of days. I am going to be in my hotel room working most of the time."

"_Brooke! Stay with us!"_

Brooke scoffed, "Peyton…"

"I know. I know. I know! It's too soon," she sighed.

The other end of the line went silent. Why was this so hard for them? Why did she still care and hurt this much after everything that had happened? If it was this hard now, how was she going to be able to actually come face to face with them?

"We're working on it, P," Brooke said softly.

_"I know, it's just so damn hard…"_

"It'll be okay. Look, I am sorry to have to do this to you, but a client just walked in—"

"Liar," Damon mumbled.

Brooke quickly hung up the phone and tossed it in her purse, "I'm too hungover for this bullshit."

"Wanna go lay down," he said in a sultry voice.

Brooke giggled and playfully shoved his shoulder, "Later, player!"

"Just try not to let it get to you, babe. Maybe you will see her and it will be like old times…"

"That's not what I am worried about," she said quickly.

He shot her a look, "You're worried about Lucas?"

She nodded, "Just so many unresolved feelings…"

"Well, talk to him about it and clear the air. This happened too long ago and it's time to let it go. I, for one, can kick his ass if he messes with my lady!"

Brooke giggled as she kissed his cheek. She knew that she was going to have to talk to Lucas eventually. The thought of it made her nervous, but a small part of her was excited deep down.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**AN: I'm getting reviews and messages about Brooke and Peyton's friendship. They aren't best friend's just because Brooke forgave her and is coming to the baby shower. They have to get back to that point some how and Brooke's thought is that is achieved if she goes to the baby shower. She just wants her friend in her life, but they aren't best friends or even really friends now. I hope this helps? I like where this story is going and hopefully you all will too. Thanks for all the reviews and to all that read it.**

Come Together

Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

"Do you remember any of our dealer's numbers from high school?"

"_No clue. I bet that skank Britney works at the strip club, ask her?"_

Brooke giggled as she checked her watch, moving the phone to her right ear, "I think there is still time for me to catch the next plane back to New York."

"_You can do this, Brooke," Rachel reassured her._

"Peyton should be waiting for me right outside the gate. I don't know why I let her pick me up from the airport. I am already trying to get used to the southern accents again…"

"_Maybe, just maybe, the pregnancy hormones will make her super happy and she won't want to talk about your problems. Maybe she will just want to shove her face with food!"_

"One can only hope," Brooke said with a small sigh. She scanned the airport, but there was no sign of Peyton anywhere. "Are you sure that you aren't going to turn my business into a prostitution ring?"

"_I'll try my best, but if Rafael comes, I am making no promises." _

"B. Davis!"

A cold chill ran down her back. She was about to come face-to-face with someone that was a huge part of her life. Brooke tried to stay calm, but inside she wanted to run straight towards a gate and hop on a plane.

_"Was that the two-timing best friend?"_

"I have to go!" Brooke said quickly.

She turned around and gasped. Peyton hadn't changed a bit. She still had that punky look, but it was a little more toned down now. Her eyes quickly went to the baby bump. She was huge. Brooke wondered how she was even walking.

"I know, I am pretty big," Peyton said as she caught her staring.

Brooke blushed, "Well, you are pregnant."

She laughed at how stupid that comment was. Peyton reached out her arms for a hug. Brooke hesitated for a moment before embracing her. She smelt like the perfume her mom used to wear. The memories came flooding back.

"How was the plane ride?" Peyton asked as they headed towards the baggage claim.

She shrugged, "A little bumpy."

"Yeah, I haven't been on a plane in forever."

Brooke nodded. There was an awkward tension that she hoped would go away soon. She couldn't possibly make any more small talk without regretting her decision to come here more.

"Well, you are pregnant." Brooke froze and smacked herself on the head. "Sorry, I don't know why I keep saying that."

"You're just shocked, that's all," she said with a small laugh. After a moment of awkward silence, "So, how many bags did you pack?"

"Just a couple."

"So, you packed four then?"

Brooke grinned, "Maybe."

"Look, I know you. You were the one who packed five bags when we went to Georgia for that cheerleading competition for three nights."

"Hey, we didn't know what the cheerleaders from Georgia were going to look like and we just had to be hotter!"

Peyton shook her head, "You packed a bag just for shoes."

"You borrowed some of them so you can't complain, Peyt!"

Both girls began to laugh as they thought about that day. Brooke smiled and looked at Peyton. It was weird how for a second she felt like nothing had changed between them. It gave her a small sense of hope that this trip was going to possibly turn out alright.

Brooke grabbed her luggage and placed it on a cart. She was thankful that she made each one light because she was going to have to carry them all herself. She followed Peyton to her car.

"I never would have pegged you as a Honda Civic kind of girl."

Peyton smiled as she helped Brooke place a bag in the trunk, "Well, I had the Mustang, but then I got a lecture on how that's not an appropriate mom car apparently. So, Lucas made me sell it and apparently this car is mom approved."

"Should have gotten a minivan so you could take the kids to soccer then," Brooke teased.

Peyton shut the trunk and hoped in the driver's seat, "I would rather bite my arm off than drive a minivan."

"That was such a good car though. That Mustang was the greatest road trip car. Remember we went to Myrtle Beach for one day because we just felt like driving your car somewhere?"

She nodded, "Yeah, those were the days. To tell you the truth, I didn't want to sell it at all..."

"So, why didn't you keep it then?"

"Um, Luke said that it was gonna fall apart soon. I guess I just wanted to keep the peace. I just wanted something from my childhood to remain the same..."

Brooke gave her a soft smile, "Well, now you have a badass Civic and you have kept the peace."

"Yeah, so...what do you feel like doing?"

"I just have a video conference at three, but I am free until then," she said as she checked her watch.

"How about we get something to eat and then I can take you to the hotel?"

"That sounds great!"

Silence fell over the girls as they tried to think of what else there was to talk about. They pretty much covered the basics, but they didn't want to continue the car ride in an awkward silence.

"So, what have you been up to Peyton?"

She put her sunglasses on and pulled down the sun visor, "I have been busy sitting on my ass and stuffing my face. I do some drawings here and there for certain people. I used to draw some things for the newspaper, but I got laid off."

"Sorry to hear about that."

She nodded, "It's okay. I just feel bad because Lucas has to support us all and I know that's not easy on a mechanics salary."

Brooke wasn't surprised that Lucas was a mechanic. She always thought that he would take up a career in writing, but he was always helping out his uncle in the garage. Memories of times when she would go to the garage just to see him entered her mind. They were so young back then.

"He has been writting some of his book, but it's a work in progress," she continued.

"What's it about?"

She shrugged, "Damned if I know. He doesn't let me read it, but it's apparently about a character that's based off his life."

"Oh, well, that should be interesting."

"I guess, I just want to know how I am gonna be described."

Brooke nodded. She was wondering the same question. Peyton pulled into a parking lot and put the car in park. Brooke smiled. It was a cafe that had a cute little sign in front of it. She didn't remember seeing this when she was in high school. She wasn't completely sure where they were.

"You are going to absolutely love this cafe!" Peyton squealed as they exited the car.

Brooke grinned, "I love anything that serves food at the moment!"

"I have a little surprise for you," Peyton said as she opened the door for Brooke.

"What's that?"

"Brooke Davis, is that you?"

She deadpanned. Standing in front of her was the mother of the boy that she thought she was going to marry. She felt like she saw a ghost.

"Karen?!"


	5. Promise

Come Together

Chapter Five: Promise

"Karen?

The tiny woman embraced Brooke. She wrapped her arms around her and gave a tight squeeze. Brooke felt safe and comfortable as Karen rubbed small circles on her back.

Karen pulled away and gave a small laugh, "You still look as beautiful as ever!"

Brooke grinned, "How have you been?!"

"Fine. I opened my new shop when Lucas went to college and it has done great! I just wanted to revamp the old one, but there was a bad storm and it got destroyed," Karen said as she ushered them over to a booth in the corner of the café.

Brooke sat down next to Peyton so that she could face Karen. Her heart was beating so fast as soon as she saw her. Karen was like a mother figure to her. Brooke couldn't believe how great she looked. No one would ever know that she was in her forties.

"Where did Lucas go to college?"

Before Karen could answer that, Peyton cut her off, "Karen, sorry, do you guys have those little puffy things? I have had the biggest craving for them."

Karen nodded and held up a finger. She disappeared into the back of the kitchen. Brooke turned to Peyton and gave her a small smile. She was either being rude or hiding something from her.

"Sorry, being pregnant makes you forget your manners," Peyton said softly.

Brooke nodded, "It's okay. I understand."

"Can you believe how nice this place is?"

Brooke shook her head, "I had no idea that she opened up a new café. I'm really happy for her."

"She told me that I had to bring you by because she would love to see you," Peyton said.

The smile on her face looked forced. She didn't seem happy that Karen wanted to see her. Brooke stared at Peyton for a minute, contemplating on if she was going to bother asking what was wrong. She assumed that she was just jealous that they were always close and she was just being hormonal. Brooke wanted to spend her weekend with Karen instead of Peyton.

Karen returned with a platter of assorted pastries. Peyton's blue eyes got wide as she picked up the pastry. Brooke couldn't imagine being pregnant. Her body was going to be shot, she was going to be huge, and no one was going to think that she was the head of a fashion company.

"How have you been, dear?"

"Great. I started my clothing company, Clothes over Bros. I have been busy with events, runway shows, and articles for magazines"

"She's dating the hottest football player ever," Peyton added.

Brooke grinned, "Yes, we have been together for almost a year."

Karen smiled, "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you," Brooke said.

She picked up a pastry from the tray. It was a tiny version of an eclair and it looked fabulous. She tossed it in her mouth and cooed. Karen could make anything and it was the best thing that she ever had. Brooke smiled as she remember Karen helping Lucas bake a valentine's cake for her. The cake was crooked and the frosting was missing in spots, but it was still delicious.

"I am glad that you two are talking again."

Brooke and Peyton smiled at each other for a minute, Peyton wiped her mouth with a napkin, "I felt like it was the right time to come together."

"I mean, I think that you should have called me first because it was awkward just getting a baby shower invitation."

"Well, I thought that we were over what happened and that you would still feel important to me if you got the invite. I wanted you to feel like I still loved you and wanted you in my life. I know that it might have caught you off guard, but I thought it was a good excuse for us to hang out again."

Brooke let out a soft sigh, "Peyton..."

"Brooke, how am I supposed to make us okay again if we don't have a chance? We will never get back to where we were if we don't."

"We aren't going to be like that ever again, Peyton! I am not your best friend. I am just an old friend that is trying to get over everything that happened in the past. I am not going to sit here and fake like we are best friends again. I just want to sit here and have a honest conversation with you!"

"Sorry, I don't mean to be pushy, but this is really hard for me. It was hard to watch time fly by and all these things happen and my best friend wasn't there!" she snapped.

Brooke quickly averted her eyes to her hands. She knew exactly how hard it was for Peyton because it was just as hard for herself. The first time that she got a call from a celebrity wanting one of her designs or the time that she wanted to invite her to her runway show. There were tons of times that Brooke wanted Peyton to be there, but there was no way that she could just ask her to come.

"Well, you guys just have to get used to each other again," Karen said softly as she took a sip of her tea.

Brooke turned to see tears in Peyton's eyes, "I know, okay, I do. I know that it was hard for you because it was just as hard for me. You got married and I started my clothing line. We had all these things happening in our life and we couldn't share it with each other-"

"I have no one else to share these things with, Brooke. I have my husband, his mother, and occasionally my dad. I don't have friends," she hissed as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You have Rachel-"

"Rachel is not you, Peyton!" Brooke snapped.

She took a deep breath as she wiped her eye. She tilted her head back so the tears would stop falling. The wall had finally been hit. She knew that they were going to have to talk about their issues, but she didn't think that it was going to be in the middle of a cafe.

Sighing, "I missed you the second I got to New York. No matter how much I hate you for what you did to me, I still care about you at the end of the day. I didn't want to talk to you or be around you because I couldn't trust you. How could you just sleep with him?"

Peyton just sat there in silence. Brooke could tell that she was trying to think of something to say, but what was there to say? She knew that Peyton had made excuses many times before, but if they were going to get passed it they were going to have to talk about the elephant in the room.

"I don't know how many times we have to go over this? Lucas is a great guy, one hundred percent. We just had this...this..."

"This what, Peyton?"

"I just don't want to start anything because I feel like we are in a good place now..."

"We can't move on if we don't talk about this!"

"Connection. There. Is that what you wanted to hear? Lucas and I always had this weird thing between us. One day we were talking and then next thing I knew, we were having sex."

"So a connection with a boy was more important than our friendship?"

"That's not what I am saying," she snapped. "We had sex and the moment after we did, we looked at each other and felt disgusted. The sex was awesome, but we knew what we did immediately after. I don't regret having sex with him, but I do regret the time at which we did it. You guys should have broken up and I should have talked to you about my feelings instead of acting upon them."

Brooke nodded, "That was the worst pain I have ever felt in my life and to think that you had a part in it was awful. You were like my sister and you took someone I love very much away from me. I felt betrayed, disgusted, and empty. You two were the only ones in my life and you both did something so dirty to me!"

"I'm so sorry," Peyton repeatedly loudly. "I can't build a fucking time machine and take it back. I can't say I'm sorry because that's no fucking good either. Tell me, what the hell you want me to say because I am at a stand still. Yes, it was the wrong thing to do and I'm a shitty person for it. Just tell me what to say so we can never have to talk about this again!"

There was nothing that Peyton could do to turn back time. What's done was done and as much as Brooke didn't like it, she had to realize it. She knew that Peyton was sorry, but it still hurt a little inside. She didn't want to be at this place with Peyton.

"I forgave you already," Brooke muttered under her breath.

She turned to face Peyton. Her face was red from crying. She just looked so lost and it made her think of when she told her that she was moving. Peyton was her best friend and this had gone on too long between them.

"I didn't come here so that we could fight some more," Brooke said softly, "I came here so that we could at least try and work things out. I am so very tired of all the things that have happened in my life and you not being there. I didn't want to miss something so big in your life because we don't know how to be friends again and that's okay. We are working on it, but promise me that you are not going to make me feel like that ever again."

The corner of Peyton's lips turned up, "Promise."

**Coming up: Brooke has lunch with Peyton, Lucas, Nathan and Haley. Haley reveals something that catches Brooke off guard. Thanks for the reads/reviews and I will post the next chapter later tonight :)**


	6. The Longest Lunch

**Come Together**

**Chapter six: The Longest Lunch**

"Are you shitting me?" Brooke snapped.

_"She thinks that you should design something special for the event to be donated. Maybe you could design a cool dress and let people bid on it?"_

I just went to a charity function last week!"

Rachel giggled, "_Rich people problems. Brooke, you could always just design a hoodie and the proceeds go to a charity of your choice_."

It was like a light bulb went off in her head, "That's perfect! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Brooke hung up the phone and searched for her iPad. She knew exactly what the hoodie and sweatpants were going to look like. They would come in light pink and be bedazzled. She loved designing clothes and giving money to charity, but she liked to do it on her own time. She understood the reasons and was happy to promote breast cancer awareness.

Her fingers were moving rapidly as she sketched something out to send to Rachel. Within thirty minutes, she finished the design and she was proud of it. She loved walking down the street and having people wear her designs. Hopefully, she would see a few people in these comfy clothes.

She had accomplished all that she wanted today and it was only noon. It was strange to her when she took a day off because she usually worked every day of the week. She wished that Damon was here and they could go out to eat or walk around the historic district.

Sighing, "Guess I will call Peyton."

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Peyt. What are you doing?"

_"Just getting ready to meet up with Nathan and Haley for lunch. They felt bad about last night so they invited Lucas and I."_

"Oh, that sounds fun! I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to see what was going on..."

_"You want to come?"_

"No, it's alright. I don't know them that well..."

_"I don't either! They are here for Lucas and all that. I have never been Haley's biggest fan, but that's Lucas' best friend."_

"I don't want it to be awkward..."

_"Come on, we can leave early and act like we had something to do, aka we are going to shop?!" _

Brooke giggled, "Alright."

_"Yay! You were going to have to break the ice with them anyways."_

"I know. When and where?"

_"Bahama Breeze at two!"_

Brooke hung up the phone and sprinted to the bathroom. Her hazel eyes scanned the makeup bag for the perfect eye shadow. She picked up the purple eyeshadow and put it on. The color made her eyes pop and the focus of her face. Puckering her lips, she applied a matte pink lipstick to them. Her hair already had some bounce in it from sleeping on it wet. She grabbed a curling iron and tightened the curls.

Now that she was all dolled up, what was she going to wear? Flipping through the closet, she noticed a nice purple sweater that she designed. She grabbed a pair of black knit-leggings and a pair of boots to complete her wardrobe.

She walked over to the mirror and took a hard look at herself. Were they still going to think that she was as beautiful as she was when she was seventeen? Were the years of aging evident on her face? She took a deep breath. She looked beautiful and no one was going to tell her that she wasn't. Part of her wanted to look good for Lucas. She wanted him to see what he had been missing.

After nodding her head in approval, she walked down the stairs to the hotel lobby. She walked over to a taxi and instructed him where to go. If she had been in New York, it would have taken her twenty minutes to get a taxi to stop for her. She loved the relaxing, slow-paced south. No one was in a hurry and it wasn't always crowded.

The cab pulled up to Bahama Breeze. Brooke was slightly embarrassed because she coud have simply walked if she knew that it wasn't that far away. She handed him his money and exited the cab.

"Davis, look at you!"

Brooke turned around as she saw Nathan. He was still tall, dark, and handsome. She could tell that he was doing well for himself by the huge Rolex on his arm. He gave her a quick hug.

"Look at you!" she repeated.

"You look fantastic! Congrats on your clothing line!" he said as he gestured for her to follow him.

She grinned, "Thanks! So, made it to the big league?"

"I play for the Charlotte Bobcats!" he said with a nod.

"That's great, Nate," Brooke said.

The turned the corner and went out the back door to the outdoor area. Brooke felt her heart stop as she saw Lucas, Peyton, and Haley. There was a cute little boy sitting in a chair next to Haley coloring. She could tell that it was Nathan's child because he was the spitting image of him. As much as she wanted to look at Lucas, she kept her eyes on everyone else.

"Look who I found," Nathan said as he took his seat by Haley.

"I'm so glad you came!" Peyton said as she hugged her.

Brooke hated the feeling of her baby bump on her stomach. It was so weird that she had a child in there. She took her seat in between Nathan and Peyton. She took a sip of water that was on her table though she wished it was some form of alcohol.

"Brooke, this is Jamie," Nathan said.

"Hi," Jamie said quickly before returning to his art project.

"He's adorable."

"Thanks," Haley said casually.

"How have you been?" Brooke asked trying to make small talk.

Haley shrugged, "Pretty good. I have a husband, a son, and a music career."

Brooke felt like Haley had something that she wanted to say to her. Her tone was weird, but she was Lucas' friend after all. She was surprised that Nathan had been so nice to her. They hadn't spoken in a while, but it was nice to know that he was keeping tabs on her. There was something comforting about being at lunch with people that she used to know.

She turned her attention to the menu. There was too much going on for her to decide what she wanted to eat. She looked up and found Lucas staring at her. Quickly, she averted her eyes and put the menu over her face slyly. He was a little more bulky and his hair was a little shaggy. She had never seen him with his hair this long or with all the scruff on his face. There was not one thing that she could think of to say to him. Not a single thing. The only thing she wanted to say, she couldn't because their was a child sitting at the table.

He cleared his throat, "How does it feel to be back?"

_How does it feel to see your ex-girlfriend sitting across from you? _"Weird."

"I can't believe you moved to New York," Haley said quickly.

The first thing that he wanted to know was how did it feel to be back? Brooke rubbed her arm as a cold breeze came. She was hoping that he would just sit there and stare at his wife. She didn't want him to keep talking to her with the big elephant in the room. Deep breathing was all she could do to keep herself peaceful.

"Yeah, I just honestly picked a place that sounded perfect. I'm glad that I moved to New York. I have a company because I went to the best school in the country and I always wanted to get out of Tree Hill," she said as she gave Haley a small smile.

"I have thought about going up there to make a cd with Chris Keller. He plays at some local bars and says that it's a good way to get his music out."

Nathan groaned, "I hate that guy!"

"Amen," Peyton said as nodded her head.

"Nathan," Haley scolded softly. "I get to watch you live your dream, now, let me try to start mine!"

"Oh, don't-"

"Guys!" Jamie yelled as he covered his ears.

_Glad I'm not the only one with problems, _"Maybe, I could hire you to play at one of my events sometime."

Haley grinned, "That would be awesome!"

Brooke smiled at her. She didn't know why she had just made her an offer like that, but she just felt like being nice. She was different from when she was in high school and she knew that Haley was too.

"Can you believe that Jamie is gonna be four years old soon?" Peyton squealed.

"We are getting old," Brooke said.

"Soon you guys are going to have your baby. You are not going to believe how quickly it goes," Haley said as she gave Jamie a kiss on the cheek.

"Yep," Lucas said shortly.

Brooke turned to look at him. That was the most unexcited remark she had ever heard in her life. Shouldn't he be grinning at the thought of having a baby? Peyton wouldn't shut up about the damn baby. She faced Peyton.

"How far are you?"

"Almost eight months."

"Why did you wait so long to have a baby shower?"

"'Cause we were busy and it took me a long time to get the courage to send you the invite..."

"Can't believe that Jamie is going to have a cousin. You guys really need to come up with names!" Haley said as she tossed her hair from off of her neck.

"We can't agree on anything," Lucas said as he grabbed a piece of bread.

Brooke remembered when they used to lay in his room and talk about their future. They would talk about the wedding, children, and what house they were going to live in. They had picked out names for their children. They had many different ideas, but the main two were Sophia and Keith. She found it odd that they couldn't agree on a name. However, she really didn't want to know the names that Peyton was coming up with.

"I like Rose," Peyton said.

Brooke scoffed, "Like 'I'm flying Jack'? No way, Peyton."

"Exactly what I said!" Lucas interjected.

Brooke gave him a weird look. Did he just agree with her? The waiter came by and Brooke just pointed to the coconut shrimp. There was all this conversation that was keeping her distracted from really deciding what she wanted to eat.

Peyton sighed, "Well, it would be nice if you would pick a name instead of waiting for me to say the right one..."

"How about Natalie?" Nathan suggested. "It's like the girl version of Nathan."

"Not really," Haley said as she playfully shoved him.

"It's a girl?" Brooke asked.

Peyton smiled, "Yes, we are having a girl. I'm kind of nervous because I'm not really a girly girl."

"Lucas can help with that department!" Nathan teased.

Brooke burst out into laughter. That was probably the best thing she had ever heard in her whole life. She didn't care that Lucas was giving her the nastiest look. She felt like giving Nathan the biggest high-five, but that was going to probably start something.

"We will think about it later," Peyton said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"How's the book coming along?" Haley asked as she tried to change the subject.

Lucas shrugged, "Pretty good. There are a few spots in my life that I can't figure out how to express it."

Brooke could feel his eyes on her and that made her nervous. She looked up and his eyes were locked on hers. She didn't understand why he was staring at her and what he hoped to achieve with these little remarks, but it was driving her crazy. She wished that no one was around so that she could rip his head off.

"Like what?"

"Rather not say," he shot Nathan down quickly.

"Don't worry, Nathan, I don't even know," Peyton said softly.

Every single person at this table needed therapy or a good boxing session. Brooke felt like everyone had something that they wanted to say, but there was no way that they could. Brooke wanted to know what was going to be in the book. Her heart was racing as she thought about what he was going to say about her if she was in the book.

* * *

"It was really good to see you," Nathan said as he gave Brooke a small hug.

"You too," she said as she watched him cradle Jamie in his arms.

Haley walked over to her and smiled, "You're really brave, Brooke."

"What?"

"I used to think that you were just a bitch in high school, but you were just a tough cookie. You are really brave for having lunch with Lucas here."

Brooke just looked at Haley. Where was she going with this conversation? Thanks was all that she could muster out of her mouth. She wondered why everyone was so on edge.

"In all honesty, I never thought that you wouldn't be the one on Lucas' arm..."

Brooke exhaled sharply, "Haley..."

"I know that you think that he is a horrible person, but he isn't. He's been through a lot. You left him and he really loves you..."

"Loves me?"

"He still cares about you," she said softly as she patted Brooke on the shoulder.

"Haley, wait!" she snapped.

She turned around and Haley was already getting in the car with Nathan. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. How could she say that and then walk away? He still loved her after all this time? There were so many new thoughts and feelings.

COMING UP: Brooke talks to Karen about what Haley had said. Does she finally decide that it is time to face Lucas?


	7. Mother Knows Best

Come Together

Chapter Seven: Mother Knows Best

_"Are you sure that you heard her right?"_

"Rachel, I know what I heard!"

Brooke felt like she was literally an insane person. The thought of what Haley had said made her want to pull her hair out. Why would she spring that on her before she even got a chance to have a conversation with him? What was her reason for telling her that.

_"Well, good. He can have lover's remorse about the situation_!"

"He's married to Peyton and has a baby on the way, but I don't think Haley would lie to me."

_"Why does it matter if he loves you or not?"_

"It doesn't!"

_"Okay, then let it go. Who cares if he loves you or not?! You have Damon and he's fucking gorgeous."_

"I don't know, okay? I don't know why I care so damn much about this!"

_"You shouldn't care."_

"But I feel like knowing the truth would make a difference!"

_"Difference in what?"_

Brooke took a slow deep breath. It was almost as if she was transported back to the days when she first left Lucas. She always wanted to know if he really had loved her or if he was always just saying that to her. There was a sharp twinge in her chest. She needed to relax and stop stressing out about over this.

"I don't know..."

"Oh, my gosh," Rachel said quickly, "You still love Lucas!"

"What?" Brooke snapped. "He broke my heart!"

_"That's why you have held on to this for so long!"_

She knew that Rachel was right. She had always loved Lucas and that's why she couldn't get over him cheating on her. She had always hoped that they would find a way back together, no matter what happened between the two of them.

"Worst part of all," Brooke said as a tear rolled down her cheek, "there is nothing I can do because he is married."

_"Oh, Brookie, don't cry!"_

"I have to go!"

She hung up the phone and tossed it in her purse. There was this sense of urgency that she needed to find out what Haley was talking about. Haley never really seemed to like her back then, but she knew that she really cared about Lucas. If he really did care about her, why didn't he chase her and make things better?

* * *

Brooke smiled as she saw Karen pouring coffee into someone's cup at the counter. She took a seat at the end of the corner. Karen flashed her a smile and asked her to give her a minute. The only way that things were going to make sense, was if she asked Karen.

"What can I do for you, sweet pea?"

"I don't know how to start this conversation," Brooke said softly.

"Oh?"

She took a deep breath, "I'm just really lost and confused."

Brooke started to cry. She didn't mean to make a scene for a second time in Karen's café, but she just didn't know what else to do. Her head ached from all the thoughts in her head that were doing her no good.

"Come on, sweetie," Karen said as she ushered her into the back room.

Brooke sat down on the chair in the break room, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Karen said as she wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't mean to cry...I...I just...I don't know what to do..."

"About what? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

Brooke shook her head, "Haley told me that Lucas still cared about me...I know, you are his mom and all, but I just wanted to talk to you about it."

Karen sighed, "You broke him, just like he broke you. I know that you think that you were the one that never let anyone in, neither did he. His dad didn't love him. He had to watch his half-brother have a family and he didn't. He knew that he was wrong for what he did with Peyton, but he didn't realize how much you meant to him until you left. He cried every night and was angry for a while..."

Her heart sank a little more. It was good to know that he really did care, but he didn't do anything about it. Peyton made it seem like they were smitten right off the bat. She could see that Karen was getting a little teary eyed. She didn't mean to inadvertently hurt Karen.

"He cheated on me with my best friend. They were the only two people I had-and they were gone in an instant. I just wanted to move and not look back, but how could I not. I wondered about Lucas every day..."

"You didn't just stay and try to fix everything. You moved far away and that was hard for him," she said gently.

"I don't get why he didn't just come after me?!"

Karen just sat there and pursed her lips. She rolled her neck around until it popped. There was an awkward silence that fell over them. Brooke wondered what Karen was thinking because she could tell by her face that there was more. Why was everyone so secretive lately?

"Karen?"

She sighed, "He did come after you, Brooke."

"What?!"

The world felt like it came to a screeching halt. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. What did she mean that he had come after her? Why didn't she ever know that he did?

She wiped a tear from her eye, "What do you mean?"

"He went up there and went to school. I told him not to do it, but he said that he had to see you again..."

"Wait," Brooke cut her off, "Lucas went to school in New York?!"

She nodded, "He gave up his basketball scholarship to go to school up there."

Brooke tilted her head to stare at the ceiling. She remembered the joy on his face when he told her that he was going to go to school in South Carolina with a basketball scholarship. How could he throw that aside to come to New York?

"He...he gave up his scholarship?"

"Yes."

It was very rare that Lucas Scott did not have a basketball in his hand. She knew that he wanted to play pro-ball and be a writer on the side. The doubt began to creep in that she shouldn't have moved away so quickly. This would explain why Peyton didn't want her to know where Lucas went to school.

"But...that was his dream," Brooke said sniffling.

"No, you were his dream," she said quickly, "He really wanted to be with you. I told him that he was an adult and could make his own decisions. So, he left to get the woman of his dreams..."

"I never knew that he was there!"

"That's because it took him a while to find you. He knew the school that you went to, but that's not much help at a big school like that. He saw you one day," Karen burst into tears.

"And? What happened?"

"He called me and said that you looked so happy."

"When was this?"

"You were both in the start of your sophomore year. He saw you at some sorority function on campus. I guess, you guys were doing like a carnival for charity. He just called me and cried his eyes out. All that he could say was that you were happy and he didn't want to mess you up anymore. All he wanted was for you to be happy."

Brooke covered her mouth. She knew the event that Karen was talking about. They were working the dart balloon stand for St. Jude's. How could she not see him standing there? She felt like she was going to pass out. Here she was thinking that he didn't give a damn, when he really did. She wished that she would have seen him and had the chance to talk to him.

"So, he just left?"

Karen nodded her head, "He decided that he was going to transfer back home after that. He came back and Peyton was there. So, he just decided that he was going to go back to Peyton. She loves him, but it's not the same. You know?"

"So, he settled."

"I don't want to say that because she has my grandchild, but kinda yeah."

"I...I don't know what to say..."

"I think, deep down, Peyton knows that he doesn't love her...but she really loves him...it's just complicated."

Brooke gave Karen a small smile before she rushed to the bathroom. She threw-up and cried at the same time. Her body heaved. This was too much for her to handle. Now, all that she could think about was what if he would have said something? Wiping her mouth, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. He was just as hurt as she was and she had no idea. She was still pissed that he cheated on her, but she never knew that he gave up his future to be with her.

COMING UP: Brooke wants to talk with Lucas before the baby shower. Things get a little tense between them.


	8. Put The Past To Rest

**AN: There are more than a few curse words in here. Just warning everyone in advance. As always, thanks for reading and leaving reviews. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Tree Hill, but the plot is all mine. Allllll mineeeee.**

**Come Together**

**Chapter Eight: Put The Past To Rest**

Brooke felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She used to wonder why she would ever think for a second that she should talk to Lucas or even give him a damn second of her time. He took the best parts of her and tossed them a side. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Yet, all she wanted was to hug him and have him say that it was all going to be okay. She felt this emptiness since Karen told her that he loved her, moved to New York, and just wanted to be with her.

She took a seat on the bench. The River Court was the place that she would always go to hang out with Lucas. She could read Cosmo and watch him play with his friends. He asked her to prom under the tree by the bench. She wanted to cry at all the old memories because there was so much pain that went along with them. This would be the first time that she had a real conversation with him since she was a teenager.

Brooke watched as a red truck pulled up in the parking lot. She remembered that truck all too well. She let out a small laugh. Things really hadn't changed physically around her. People were different on the inside, but they looked just the same on the outside.

Her heart fluttered as Lucas Scott exited the truck. He was wearing polo and a nice pair of jeans. This shocked Brooke because he wouldn't be caught dead in Polo in high school. He stopped for a moment before he walked over to her. She knew that he was taking it all in just as she was.

"Thanks for meeting me," he said as he stood in front of her.

She nodded. He sat down next to her. The smell of his cologne flooded her nose. It was Tim McGraw and it was as if she was transported back to when she was last here. It was silent and there was so much tension.

"To be honest, I don't know what to say to you."

Brooke scoffed, "Well, I didn't meet up with you so we could sit here and stare at the clouds."

Lucas chuckled, "Same sarcastic ass remarks."

She furrowed her brows, "Okay."

"I always thought about the day that I would see you again and what I was going to say. Yet, I feel like I can't say anything..."

"So-"

"First off, I am sorry for cheating on you, even if it was-"

"An apology doesn't come with an explanation following after it."

He sighed, "I am sorry that I cheated on you. I am sorry that I broke your heart and caused you to move states because you couldn't handle it."

"Couldn't handle it?" the words cut deep.

"You didn't give me a chance to try to make things better. You're Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleading team and do whatever you damn well please!"

"You and Peyton were all that I had. You guys broke me and I left because I didn't want to be there anymore. Why would I want to stay and see the face of someone I love after they did that to me?" she snapped back.

"If you would have stayed for a little longer, I could have proven myself to you!"

"The time to prove it was right after!"

"How," he threw his hands up in defense, "you wouldn't let me talk to you and you fucking left less than a month after!"

"You were still sleeping with her!" Brooke screamed.

He left out a groan as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I didn't want her, okay? Maybe, just maybe, it took me a second to reevaluate what I was doing! It hurt more when you moved without saying goodbye. You just left and didn't give a shit about anyone else…"

"I gave a shit about you. Why do you think I left? I don't get why you didn't tell me that I was the one or make me feel like you gave a damn?!"

"This isn't a fucking movie, Brooke! I can't just say something that makes your knees weak and you fall into my arms. Your wall was up so high that I couldn't climb back over! I sat up the whole night crying with Haley and my mom."

"Don't you think that I was just as upset?!"

"Play the victim some more, Brooke," Lucas hissed as he got up from the bench. He turned around to stand in front of her. "I was wrong for sleeping with Peyton, okay? I was. You were wrong for just up and leaving me, alright? That was your mistake."

Brooke extended her hand back and quickly slapped him, "I didn't make any mistake. I was broken hearted and I can't apologize for trying to put myself back together!"

He backed up and rubbed his cheek, "Why leave when I was in Tree Hill? If I was what you always wanted, why did you move away from me?"

"Grow up!"

"Stop being such a bitch to me!"

"Stop being such a _bitch_?" she repeated.

Her heart was pounding and her body felt like it was being pulled in a hundred different directions. Was that the only word that he could come up with? She shook her head. This was not going to be her reality. The perfect guy was not going to sit there and tell her that she was a bitch. She was many things, but that was not the word to describe her.

She turned her back to him and began to walk away. Frantically, she tried to convince herself that this was not happening to her. This was the kind of stuff that happened in movies, not in the real world.

Stopping, she turned back around, "Screw you!"

Finally, she was finding her voice, "All I ever wanted was to be with you! I bent myself forwards and backwards to be with you. I gave you everything that you wanted. I was there through all of your shitty family drama. If I am a bitch then what the hell does that make you? I put my heart on a fucking silver platter and you just kicked it like it didn't mean a _damn_ thing."

She stopped screaming for a moment to catch her breath. Her body was shaking angrily and there was no way that she was going to calm down easily. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. His face was made of stone and this angered her more.

"If you loved me like you said you loved me, then why did you do that to me? Why did you fuck my life all up? Huh? Why?" she said as she pushed his shoulder. He flinched. "Why?"

Tears burned as they rolled down her cheeks. He remained unmoved and kept his eyes on the ground. He was a coward.

She shoved him once more, "What did I ever fucking do to you?"

"Brooke—"

"You came to New York and didn't say a damn thing to me! I was empty for a really long time. I wasn't happy when you saw me that day at the charity function. I wasn't happy at all because I missed you! I just wanted to be with you!"

She kept shoving him hard. After a moment, he grabbed her hand and tried to gently push her away from him.

"Brooke, stop."

"You're pathetic, Lucas Scott," she screamed.

She walked quickly towards the street. She wasn't going to listen to this anymore. There was no point if he wasn't going to own up to anything.

"Oh, yeah, that's just great. Go on and run—that's what you're good at!"

She turned on a heel, "Shut up! I am not the one who threw away everything to be with someone and didn't even talk to them!"

He exhaled sharply and she could see the tears form in his eyes, "Want to hit me with another low blow, Brooke? Huh? I didn't say anything because you were happy."

He sat back on the bench and looked up at the clouds. Brooke slowly walked back over to him as she could see that he was about to let her in. She stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips.

"I had this image of my head," he started as he looked straight into her eyes, "of what you looked like the last time I saw you. You were in your Juicy sweatpants, the ones with the black stain from when you spent the night with me at the garage. Your hair was in a big nest on the top of your head…"

Brooke smiled as she sat back down.

"You looked so lost and confused. All you could say was how could you do this to me and I didn't know what to say. I knew that you must have seen us, but I never knew that you would look like that. The last time I saw you, you were broken and," Lucas wiped a tear from his cheek, "I was the one that did that to you."

"Partly responsible," Brooke corrected him softly.

"So, when I saw you smiling and having fun, I felt a little relieved," he said with a small laugh. "I was happy that you were happy and I didn't completely destroy you."

"But how did you know that I wasn't just as upset?"

He shrugged, "I didn't know. You just looked so happy and full of life. I didn't want to walk over to you and turn your life upside down again. I didn't know how you were going to react, especially if you just got your life back on track…"

"All I ever wanted was for you to say you're sorry and that you loved me…"

"From the bottom of my heart, I am so very sorry, Brooke."

She took a deep breath, "I forgive you, Luke."

He nodded, "There are so many things that I wish I could turn back the clock and do, but I can't. I'm happy that you are living your dream and you are happy with the football player."

"Yeah…"

This was the first time that she had thought about Damon since learning about Lucas' feelings. He was a good man and he treated her right, but all she could think about was Lucas. She felt like she was finally getting to that place in her dreams where she is okay with Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm happy that you have a family."

"Yeah…"

She could see it in his eyes that he wasn't happy at all with his life. He didn't even crack a smile when someone talked about him being married or having a baby. Brooke wished that she could just erase her past and start over.

"So, we're friends?"

Lucas nodded his head, "I'd like that."

Brooke smiled at him. She knew that this was going to be the hardest part, being friends with someone who she still loves. She knew that it was for the best because he had a family and she had Damon.

**COMING UP: Peyton's baby shower is finally here.**


	9. Baby Shower Surprises pt 1

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate it! I am so sorry there was such a delay in the chapters. I was moving and didn't expect to take this long to get settled. Anyways, here is the chapter and yes, I will continue to do regular updates. As in, I won't leave you hanging for more than a week again. Scouts honor? Pinky promise?

Come Together

Chapter Nine: Baby Shower Surprises pt. 1

"_You know, there is that saying that exes can't be friends."_

Sighing, "Well, I don't see why we can't be friends? We just settled everything and agreed that we were going to be friends. I can have a conversation with him."

"_But the whole time you are going to be wishing that you were with him…"_

"We can't just be together, Rachel. He is married to Peyton and they're going to have a baby."

"_You already know that he doesn't want to be with her. He's just stuck and wants a way out!"_

"I feel like Peyton knows that he doesn't want her," Brooke said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"_She probably does. You all are just stuck, wishing that there was some way for everything to go back to the way it was. You need to be careful and not get sucked into his web."_

Brooke was tired of getting the lecture. She knew that there was no way that she was going to rush things with him. They were friends, first and foremost. Part of her wanted to just kiss him and spend the night with him. Part of her wanted to be with him so badly that it hurt. She needed to accept that there was no way they were going to have a relationship.

"I'm happily taken by the most amazing man."

"_Are you really happy?"_

Brooke sighed. There was no doubt in her mind that he was the greatest guy to ever come into her life. She really did love him and the way that he made her feel, but she just didn't feel the way she once did with Lucas. She just wanted to feel that love that she had experienced before.

"_You took too long to reply…" Rachel said softly._

Brooke took a deep breath, "I really love him, Rachel. It's just hard to hear and experience what I have the past couple of days. How would you feel if Cooper did what Lucas did?"

The other end of the phone went silent. She knew that she struck a nerve with Rachel. Cooper was her first love and they had just as rough of a relationship as she had with Lucas. She wanted her to try and put the shoe on the other foot.

"_Okay. Okay. Okay. I get it."_

"Sure about that?"

"_No, I really do, Brooke. If Cooper walked back into my life and wanted to be more with me, it would absolutely crush me. I haven't dated anyone since Cooper because no one feels like Cooper…"_

"I think, maybe, it's just that first love feeling. You never really get over them. It just sucks because I feel like we both want to be more, but we can't…"

"_You think that you'll ever be together again?"_

Brooke sighed, "As much as I want to, I don't think there is any possible way."

"_Well, just remember that you don't want to do anything that could put Peyton in the situation that you were in. As much as I hate that bitch, you're not a home wrecker and it's not right to make Peyton feel like you did. That would be hypocritical." _

Brooke nodded, "I know, but look. I have to go get Peyton a gift before the baby shower later tonight. Thanks for always being there!"

She hung up the phone and looked at her home screen. There were tons of emails and a new text. She thought that it would be from Damon, but it was from a random number. The number was from Tree Hill, but she had no idea who it was. She opened it and smiled.

_Hey, Brooke, it's Haley Scott. I just wanted to see if you had gotten Peyton a gift yet? I am a procrastinator. Anyways, let me know if you want to get something and show up together!_

Brooke smiled at the text. It was nice that Haley was trying to be her friend and look out for her. It definitely made her feel more comfortable knowing that someone had her best interest in mind. She replied that she would love to meet her and arrive together.

* * *

"What is this thing?"

Haley giggled, "It's a breast pump. It helps collect the breast milk so that you don't have to be present for the baby to receive your milk."

Brooke quickly put it down, laughing, "I don't want to get Peyton anything that attaches to her nipples!"

"Being a mother is an interesting thing."

Brooke nodded, "What about this?"

"That is a baby rocker. Those are actually pretty nifty. Jamie loved that thing," Haley said with a big grin.

"I think that I will get this," she said as she picked up the box.

"I can't believe that little Jamie is so big already," Haley said with a small smile.

"I can't believe that you were the first one to get knocked up!"

"I can't believe that you didn't have a kid in high school!"

Brooke's face fell. She started to remember the time that she thought she was pregnant. She remembered the way that Lucas was with her. He was so supportive and held her hand when she took the pregnancy test. Although it was negative, she really thought that they were going to have a little family.

"Brooke?" Haley said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head, "Sorry, I was just thinking of something…"

"Did you talk to Luke?"

Nodding, "Yeah, we talked about the past and had a go at it. it was nice to get things off my chest after all this time…"

"You feel better?"

"Definitely."

She lied. There was this pain in the pit of her stomach when she thought about the fight that they had. the things that were said were all that she could think about. Part of her felt like she got closure, but the other part of her felt like she was just as torn and sad about where they were.

"Well, at least you guys made amends?"

She let out a small laugh, "Yeah, funny how everything works out in life."

"I'm sorry. I am sure that this is really hard for you. I can't even imagine. I mean, Nathan and I are a work in progress. I never thought that I would fall for the most arrogant man in Tree Hill, or even have his child, but that is just the way it worked out," she paused for a moment. "Nathan and I were talking about getting a divorce at one point…"

Brooke covered her mouth, "What?!"

"Yeah," she said as tears formed in her eyes, "we just weren't happy with our life. He is a successful basketball player and living his dream, but I just sit here and dream about my dream. We separated for a little while and it was the hardest thing that I have ever had to go through. He found someone else and was sleeping with her—"

"What a prick!"

Haley giggled, "He was. They continued their relationship for a while and then I told him I was going to talk to my lawyer and serve him papers. I couldn't live like that anymore. Well, he got the message and came back to me. he knew that once I went to my lawyer, we were never going to be together again."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. In all honesty, the time apart made us realize what we really wanted and that was each other. I wanted to be with him and even though he moved on, I was always the one he wanted."

Brooke gave her a soft smile as she followed her to the baby clothes section. It felt good that Haley opened up for her and it made her feel like there was more to their friendship. They were connecting on a deeper level.

"So, my point is," Haley said as she grabbed a couple of baby onesies, "maybe you guys needed to grow apart to come together."

Deep down, she wanted so badly for that to be true.

* * *

Brooke took a deep breath as Haley opened the front door to Peyton and Lucas' house. She hoped that there would be enough people there that she could escape, but she knew that Peyton probably didn't have that many friends.

"Oh, wow."

Music was playing loudly and there were decorations all over the house. The fireplace was hung with a cute, little flower banner. She figured that Karen had probably made them because she remembered a similar banner at a birthday party that Karen had thrown her.

Their house was pretty nice and she was quite impressed. Sure, it was kind of dark and artsy, but that was Peyton in a nutshell. She was surprised that there wasn't much of Lucas' touch in the house. She figured that he would have pictures of cars all over the house.

She turned to see Nathan standing in the kitchen. She placed her gift by the fireplace with the mountain of all the other gifts. He was dressed nicely; the inner fashion expert in her was smiling. She hardly remembered him in anything but sweats, basketball uniforms, or jeans.

"I can't believe that this place is all decorated!" Haley gushed.

Nathan smirked, "Karen was in charge of decorating and planning the shower."

Brooke giggled, that was just like Karen, "Doesn't surprise me. Why are you here anyways? Aren't baby showers supposed to be for women only?"

"Yeah, but Peyton wanted everyone to come and celebrate the day with them. I'm just in it for the free food and the booze—"

"Thanks for the support bro," Lucas said as he handed him a beer.

Brooke gave him a soft smile as he stood next to her. He wasn't really looking at her and it made her feel weird. He was all that she could possibly think about, was he giving her the cold shoulder?

Haley gently hit Nathan's arm, "Of course we are here to support y'all. Where's Peyton at?"

Lucas shrugged, "I have no idea. I think that she is in the bathroom. She ate something that just didn't sit well with her or the baby."

"That's too bad."

"Hope she feels a little better so that she can enjoy the shower," Brooke said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

She turned to face Lucas. He didn't look at her or even say anything to her. She felt like she was invisible to him. There was no doubt in her mind that this whole baby situation had Lucas on edge, but if they had fixed everything, why was he acting so strange?

He nodded after a moment, "She'll be okay. I'm pretty sure my mother will drag her out here soon enough. My mom has pretty much taken over everything."

Brooke smiled as she saw Peyton walk towards them. She stifled a laugh. Peyton was wearing a pink dress and a sparkled tiara.

"Whoa," Nathan said with a chuckle, "how much did Karen pay you to wear that?"

"Ha ha," Peyton sassed as she rolled her eyes, "I actually decided that this is what I was going to wear to my baby shower. I mean, it's my damn baby shower."

Brooke raised a brow, something was going on, "Well, why don't we get this show on the road!"

Peyton smiled and ushered them to the living room. Brooke took a seat on the couch and watched as the boys went out to the backyard. Karen sat down next to Haley on the opposing couch.

"Is anyone else coming?" Haley asked as she crossed her legs.

Peyton shook her head, "Nope. This is all the company that I need."

Although Brooke didn't have very many friends, she wondered who would be at her baby shower. Surely, there would be more than just three other people. There was a little twinge in her stomach, she felt awful that there weren't more people there for her. She knew that it was all because of the way Peyton treated people.

"Well, go on, open my gift!" Haley said as she handed it to her.

Peyton smiled as she opened it, cooing, "Awww this is just the cutest thing!"

"I remember when Jamie used to be that small."

Karen scoffed, "Honey, I remember when Lucas used to fit in that. Now, would you look at him? He's a grown man with a little one on the way!"

"It just goes so fast," Haley agreed.

Brooke felt somewhat out of place. They all were experiencing motherhood and she was nowhere near ready for that. Sure, deep down, she would love to have what all the other women had, but she was in a great place with her career.

"I just can't believe I am going to be meeting this little angel soon," Peyton said as she rubbed her belly.

Karen smiled, passing her Brooke's gift, "This one is from Brooke."

She opened it and her face lit up, "No way! I was going to get this the other day!"

"No way," Brooke repeated in the same tone of voice.

"Thanks, Brooke!" Peyton said as she walked over to her and hugged her.

Brooke smiled and she embraced her back. Her eyes collided with Karen. She was smiling at her and giving her the thumbs up. She was one proud grandma.

* * *

"Excuse me," Brooke said.

She hopped off of the couch and towards the kitchen. Karen had given Peyton so many gifts that she finished her drink an hour ago. She was startled as Lucas was in the kitchen.

"Shit. You scared me!"

He chuckled, "You always did scare easy."

She stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed a water from the fridge. he continued to laugh as he leaned against the counter. He looked really good.

"You think you're such a cool kid."

"I am a cool kid," he said as he made a smug face and pretended to smoke a cigarette.

She giggled, "How's the party out back?"

"Well, thanks to booze and tobacco, it's pretty—"

"Ew! You still dip!" Brooke snapped as she pretended to gag.

That was the top thing that she hated about Lucas Scott. Well, besides the fact that she loved him. She remembered how he used to dip whenever they were hanging out. She always did find it disgusting.

"You still bite your fingernails!"

She scoffed, "How did…okay…okay. I still bite my finger nails, so what!"

"Old habits die hard…"

She smirked, "I guess so."

They sat there for a moment. She wanted to just talk to him and catch up, but there wasn't anything that she could think of to say. All that was on her mind was how he remembered that she bite her fingernails.

"How's it in there?" he asked as he nodded his head in the direction of the living room.

"Good. Your mom went a little crazy with the whole shower thing…"

He laughed, "This is the moment she has been waiting for since I was too old to fit in little overalls."

She giggled, "Well, she sure bought enough clothes that your daughter should be set until she's four!"

He nodded and gave her a small smile, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he said as he shrugged.

"I just…I…"

"It's just hard sometimes to think about it."

"It shouldn't be."

Haley walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nathan also joined in the kitchen. Brooke wished that Haley could feel the tension in the room and leave. Lucas was about to open up to her and she was ready to listen.

"If I have to hear one more thing about the color they're choosing for the nursery, I will hang myself," she said as she chugged some of her beer.

Brooke laughed, "Really?"

"I suggested pink, but then there was the question of what shade of pink."

Haley froze in the middle of her sentence. Brooke turned to look at what she was looking at. She didn't see anything.

"Haley?" Lucas said softly.

"Is that Jake?" Haley said as she pointed.

Brooke turned around and her jaw dropped. What was he doing here? He's face was scruffy and he had barely aged. She remembered the last time she saw him. He was telling Peyton that he needed to leave town and get away from his baby momma drama.

"What…why is he here?"

Lucas furrowed his brows, "I have no idea. I've hung out with him a couple of times, but I didn't know that we invited him."

Lucas excused himself and walked over to talk to Jake. Haley threw up her hands in defense. She hadn't known that he was invited either.

"This is just turning in to one big, damn reunion!" Brooke muttered under her breath.

"You just need a drink, Davis," Nathan said as he offered her some of his beer.

Something just didn't feel right about this baby shower and she knew that before she even arrived.


	10. Baby Shower Surprises pt 2

Come Together

Chapter 10: Baby Shower Surprises pt. 2

Perhaps it was the pregnancy that was messing with Peyton's mind and making her want to fix the past with everyone. Brooke just stood there watching Lucas and Jake talk. They didn't seem to be fighting or having any tension. It was just odd that there was no mention of him coming or even them being friends again.

"Can you believe how much he looks the same?" Haley whispered.

Brooke shook her head, "He always did have a baby face, but fatherhood didn't leave a wrinkle on his face."

Peyton walked over and shifted the tiara on her forehead to make it more secure. She was still smiling and in a good mood. Brooke gave her a small smile. Peyton turned to see Lucas and Jake talking.

"What…what's going on?" she said, frantic.

Brooke raised a brow, shrugging, "Jake just came in and Lucas went over there to talk to him…"

"Oh, God!" Peyton snapped as she ran down the hall.

Brooke jumped as she heard the door slam. What in the world was wrong with her? The more she tried to think of an explanation, the more she knew that she should go ask her. Brooke walked down the hall and opened up a door.

She stepped inside their bedroom and tried to pretend that she wasn't there. It was weird for her to be in a room where they slept in the same bed. She gently knocked on the bathroom door.

"Peyt?"

"Not right now, Brooke!"

Brooke giggled and opened the door. Peyton was in tears. She was slouching against the bathtub and slightly holding on to the toilet. Brooke covered her mouth. Peyton had gotten sick. It dawned on her that she was worried about something.

She sat down next to Peyton, resting a hand on her shoulder, "What did you get yourself into this time, Peyton?"

"I don't want to talk about it…"

She rubbed small circles on her back, "Come on, Peyton. I want to hear all the juicy gossip."

Peyton stifled a laugh. She rested her head on the edge of the tub. Her face was blank and her skin was pale. Brooke just sat there; waiting for Peyton to tell her what was going on.

"Do you know what they were talking about?" she asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

Shaking her head, "I have no idea, honestly."

"That's good, I guess…"

"You know, if you really want to work on our relationship, we have to be honest with each other…"

Brooke wondered if Peyton was just anxious to see the boy that she loved in her house. She could sympathize with her if that was the case. She knew how it felt to be face-to-face with someone who used to mean so much to her. Jake left with Jenny and it completely broke Peyton. Then again, if that was the case, why wasn't she saying anything?

"I did something…I just don't want to…Lucas…I just…"

Peyton jolted forward and threw up. Brooke tried not to gag as she held Peyton's tiara on her head. She took slow, deep breaths until Peyton was calmed down.

Though Peyton had not said a complete sentence, Brooke was confident that she could put the pieces together and figure out what she was going to say. Her heart sank a little. Peyton probably cheated on Lucas with Jake and she was just trying to forget it ever happened.

A tiny sliver of her wanted to be malicious and say karma to Lucas, but that was disgusting. She truly felt bad for him, because she was once in his place. Lucas was going to be devastated.

"It was just a mistake…" Peyton said as she wiped her eyes.

Brooke felt tears in her own eyes, "One mistake?"

She watched as Peyton remained frozen, sighing, "More than once, Peyton?"

Peyton pursed her lips, "You don't understand—"

"Please, justify your cheating," Brooke snapped.

She sighed as she rubbed the back of her neck. She didn't mean to sound so bratty, but she had already heard her make excuses. It was bad enough that she caused her to go through that, but now Lucas.

"I didn't mean it to come out that way…"

"I guess, I better get used to the tone of voice now…" she wiped her eyes. "Lucas is just so cold when it comes to me. He is not all loving like he used to be towards me…"

"Okay. So…Jake shows up?"

She nodded, "I saw him one day and I just walked over to him. Talking to him, like, I just felt better. I felt something. So, Lucas was at work one day and I called him over. We had sex…"

She was still talking, but Brooke wasn't paying any attention. Was she already pregnant when she was sleeping with Jake? Where was his daughter during all of this?

"Were you pregnant when this happened?"

She just sat there and gave her a blank stare, shaking her head, "No, I got pregnant after…"

"It's not Jake's…right? Please, Peyton, don't fucking—"

"No, it's definitely Lucas'. I swear, on my life, it's Lucas'. When I found out about it, I started to ignore Jake. He eventually went back to Georgia. He was only here for a couple weeks to see family and friends…" she said softly.

Brooke felt a wave of relief wash over her. At least, she wasn't playing Lucas all this time because that would have been the worst thing to ever do to someone. She wasn't surprised that Peyton did it. Part of her could understand why she would want to do that.

The two girls squealed as they heard a loud thud coming from the bedroom. Brooke slowly got up and stuck her head out of the bathroom door. Lucas was standing there with tears in his eyes. He was holding his hand and she noticed that there was a hole in the wall. Karen, Nathan, Haley and Jake entered the bedroom.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked.

Peyton stepped from behind Brooke and into the bathroom, "Lucas…"

He scowled, "I can't fucking believe you, Peyton!"

She stepped towards him, "Just let me—"

"Don't explain shit to me! I will see you in court!" he yelled.

Brooke gently pulled Peyton back next to her. She knew that Lucas would never hit her, or any woman, but she was scared of how angry he was. She didn't want Peyton to be the new wall.

He turned around and shoved Jake, "You bastard!"

Nathan rushed over and tried to push Lucas off of Jake. Karen was trying to yell at Lucas to get him to stop, but he was persistently trying to hit Jake.

Brooke gently placed a hand on Lucas' arm, "Stop! Lucas, stop it!"

He turned to face her and stopped. He was so lost and anger was boiling in his chest. He threw up his hand and rushed out of the house. Brooke exhaled slowly. This baby shower had turned into a-whole-nother thing.

* * *

She really wanted to make sure that Lucas was okay, but Nathan and Karen were out looking for him. She walked over to the bedroom, trying to keep the mug of cocoa sturdy. Slowly, she set it down on the end table. She sat next to Haley on the bed.

Peyton was finally getting over the hysteria and beginning to take in everything. The mascara had left a trail on her face. Brooke watched as she rubbed her stomach slowly.

"What did I do?"

There was no answer for that question, "It's going to be okay."

"Haley, I cheated on Lucas. I am pregnant with his baby and who knows if he will come back!"

Brooke rested a hand on her shoulder, "Lucas would never abandon his child. I promise you, he will come back in due time. He just needs to calm down."

She nodded, "I know, I just messed up my life…"

"Everything happens for a reason," Haley said softly.

Brooke tried not to laugh. Haley was giving advice that she expected her own mother to give her. This advice was not all that comforting for Peyton.

Peyton gasped, pointing, "I'm so sorry, Brooke!"

"What?"

She glanced down to see an off-green colored stain on her shirt. She tried not to completely freak out, Peyton had a hard enough day and she didn't want to add to it. Quickly, she hopped off of the bed.

"I put some of my clothes in the closet in Lucas' office," Peyton said, "Those are my pre-baby clothes."

Brooke smiled as she walked over to the other room in the house. She shut the door behind her. The room was decorated with model cars and news clippings from his basketball days. She smiled. This was definitely Lucas' man cave.

Turning to the closet, she opened the door. She laughed as she found some shirts in there that Peyton used to wear in high school. There was no way she was wearing Nirvana or Daft Punk shirts. She pulled back the clothes and tried to see if there was more towards the back of the closet, behind the rack there were shelves.

She jumped as she knocked something over. Her heart sank as she saw what was scattered all over the floor.

**COMING UP: Brooke goes to talk to Lucas. What did she find buried in Lucas' closet? I don't want to give away any thing for those of you that don't want to know, but I could give you a clue?**

**It was included in the trailer. . .**


	11. Baby Shower Surprises pt 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I truly appreciate it! Here's to a double update and a good week! :)**

**Come Together**

**Chapter 11: Baby Shower Surprises pt. 3**

"I put some of my clothes in the closet in Lucas' office," Peyton said, "Those are my pre-baby clothes."

Brooke smiled as she walked over to the other room in the house. She shut the door behind her. The room was decorated with model cars and news clippings from his basketball days. She smiled. This was definitely Lucas' man cave.

Turning to the closet, she opened the door. She laughed as she found some shirts in there that Peyton used to wear in high school. There was no way she was wearing Nirvana or Daft Punk shirts. She pulled back the clothes and tried to see if there was more towards the back of the closet, behind the rack there were shelves.

She jumped as she knocked something over. Her heart sank as she saw what was scattered all over the floor.

There were sixty-one letters lying lifeless on the floor. She sat on the floor and scooped them up. Slowly, she shuffled through them. A tear rolled down her cheek as she had flashbacks of writing him the letters.

She was so lonely that summer that she went away to Europe with her parents. That was the first time that she was really away from her boyfriend and best friend. She wrote him a letter every day, but never put them in the mail to send them. They had been fighting and Lucas said that he wanted space. Brooke knew now that meant he wanted to sleep with Peyton on a clean conscious.

She remembered coming home and hearing rumors about them, but she always defended them. Months later when she found out that he was cheating on her, she threw the box of letters at him. The old feelings, anger and sadness, were rushing back into her system.

Sighing, she put the letters back into the box. As she was doing that, she noticed that he had opened every one of them. She smiled and put the box back in its place.

_Why did he keep the letters after all this time? Maybe, just maybe, he had forgotten about them in the move and just stuffed them up there? What if they were hidden because he didn't want Peyton to discover them? _

Why did Lucas always make her want to shake him and kiss him at the same time? There was no logical reason that he had the letters. She wanted to go find him and punch him in the stomach, but she couldn't think of a reason that she could escape from Peyton quickly.

She jumped as the door opened. Haley entered the room and raised a brow. Brooke wiped her face as the tears were still slowly falling from her hazel eyes.

"Brooke…is everything okay?"

Nodding, "Yeah…yeah, I am fine."

Resting a hand on Brooke's shoulder, "What happened? I mean, it doesn't take this long to change a shirt—and you're crying."

Sighing, "I highly doubt that you know this, but I wrote Lucas. I wrote him every single day because I just wanted to talk to him that summer we were on a break. I didn't realize that he had kept them all and actually read them…"

Haley gave her a small smile, "I came over when you gave them to him. You were gone the next day. I was there when he read them all. That was hard for him…"

"Hard for him?"

"He knew that he messed up. You wrote about things that made you think of him—and it's ironic because that's all he could think about. You wrote about everything you did that day because you wanted him to be a part of your life…"

"Then, why didn't he throw these damn things away when I left him for good?"

Haley shrugged, "I don't know, Brooke. Maybe…you should ask him yourself. You know? If you ask him about it, then you get the right answer and not whatever I think is the reason…"

Brooke raised a brow, "The problem is, I want to talk to him about it now, but how do I get rid of Princess Peyton?"

Haley giggled, "She is passed out on her bed. Go for it, Brooke. I will stay here and wait for her to wake up."

"Well, we haven't heard from Nathan or Karen. How am I supposed to know where he is?"

"Oh, good point…guess we just have to wait."

Brooke sat there for a moment and tried to think of where he could be. She knew that they had checked the places that she would have looked. There had to be somewhere that he was hiding.

She smiled, "I think I know where he is."

Haley ushered her to the front door. Brooke rushed off and tried to find Lucas. There was no way that he was going to be able to hide from her. After all, she knew him better than he knew himself.


	12. Little Talks

**Come Together**

**Chapter 12: Little Talks**

Brooke felt like she had just ran a marathon. She didn't know why she was running, but her adrenaline was pumping. She wanted to know what the deal was with the letters and see if he was okay after the truth came out about Peyton's faithfulness.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, stopping to catch her breath, "Hello?"

_"Hey, baby!"_

She felt a wave of guilt wash over here. She hadn't really talked to him as much as she knew that she should. There was so much going on that there was no time to talk to him about things.

"_What are you doing?" he asked quickly after getting no response. _

Brooke took a deep breath, "I am just going to…I'm trying to find…"

_"Brooke? Are you okay? You're out of breath…"_

"Yeah, sorry, I am alright. There was this huge fight at the baby shower and Lucas ran off. Peyton is in hysterics and I'm trying to find him for her."

_"That's nice of you. Must be nice to know that they're a dysfunctional function couple and don't have the best life!"_

Days ago, Brooke would have laughed at that statement, but now, she couldn't bring herself to laugh. She felt awful for Lucas because they had done the same thing to her.

"It's just a big mess!"

_"Well, when are you coming home? I miss you!" _

Brooke shrugged, "I don't know. I am supposed to be home in four days, but I think I might extend. It's strangely nice to be home again. Besides, Peyton needs me."

She looked up and smiled as she saw feet dangling off the side of the water tower. Brooke had forgotten how tall it was. Her palms began to sweat. She didn't know how she climbed the tower in high school.

_"Babe, come on. I really want you back. Screw Peyton. She's not your best friend!"_

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I know, but we are at a good place and I can't just leave!"

_"Promise you will be home in less than a week?" _

"Damon, come on, try to understand?"

_"One week, babe."_

"Fine."

_"Love you!"_

"Love-you-too," Brooke said quickly.

She hung up the phone and placed it back into her purse. There was no time to think about anything else, but climbing to the top of the water tower. She always remembered taking a shot before she climbed up this thing.

She looked up and did her best not to look down as she climbed. Though it wasn't as high as water towers are supposed to be, it was high enough to scare her a little bit.

"Just don't look down," she told herself.

She climbed up and reached the top. She let out a little giggle. She crawled under the bar and walked over to Lucas. He was sitting there with a beer in his hand.

She sat next to him, "Hey."

He nodded. His eyes were red from crying. She sighed as she gently grabbed the beer bottle from his hand. She took a sip, swigging the beer around in her mouth.

"Say it?"

"Say what?"

He let out a soft chuckle, "Karma."

Brooke shook her head, "Luke…"

He turned to face her and grabbed his beer back from her, "I guess…I guess the jokes on me…"

Her heart was slowly breaking; she placed a hand on his hand, "I'm sorry that this happened to you—"

"Oh, please," he scoffed as he staggered to his feet, "this is the moment you have been waiting for! I finally got fucked over the way that you did!"

Brooke sat there in silence, "I never wanted you to feel like I did!"

"Bull, Brooke! Here is your chance, come on, laugh in my face. I got what was coming to me. You can go back to your lovely life in New York happily because I finally got screwed!"

She stood up and shoved him hard, "Karma!" She shoved him once more, "There. I said it. Do you feel better now?"

Lucas threw his hands up, "Loads."

Brooke scowled, "I climbed up the tower to make sure that you were okay. Not to sit here and gloat about your fucked up love life!"

She sighed as soon as the words came out of her mouth. That was a little too harsh and she knew it. Brooke watched as he sat back down on the floor. He chugged another sip from his beer.

She sat back down, "I shouldn't have said that…"

"We can't all be dating a football player and have a killer company…"

"You want to date a football player?" she giggled.

He grinned, "No, I'm more into cheerleaders."

Blushing, "I hadn't noticed."

"I feel humiliated…"

"I know—"

"All this time…I have been waiting for some reason to get out of this mess of a life. I have been trying to stay calm because of the baby, but I can't do this anymore with Peyton. We are one hundred percent done!"

Lucas tilted his head and chugged the last of the beer. Brooke studied him for a moment. Maybe this whole cheating thing was just the reason he needed to untangle himself from Peyton's web.

"Well, now you can focus on making yourself happy!"

He shook his head, "I'm not going to be happy for a long time."

"Letters."

"What?" he raised a brow.

"I found the letters that I wrote you…they were in your closet—which I was I was only in because I needed to change because Peyton threw up on me. I didn't get to change cause I was so distracted by the letters."

He burst out in laughter, "You have throw up on your shirt!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's all you took from that?"

"Yes. I kept your letters in my closet and I never threw them away. Sue me."

"Why?"

"Why sue me?"

She playfully shoved his arm, "Stop it, Lucas. Come on, humor me…why are they shoved in the back of your closet?"

He sighed, "Sometimes, when I miss you, I read them and I think about what would have happened if you never left. What would have happened if I stayed in Tree Hill?"

A warm sensation rushed over her body. She felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. It was almost like he knew exactly what she wanted to hear. Her heart was racing from all the emotions that she was having.

She turned to face him. In one swift motion, she gently wrapped her hand behind his neck and kissed him. Her body leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around her. She pushed him down and straddled him.

After a moment, she pulled off of him. Her face turned red with humiliation. There was no way that they were going to do anything on top of a water tower, even that was too kinky for Brooke. More importantly, she didn't want to do anything to hurt Damon and he was still married.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Brooke said standing up.

He let out a small laugh, standing up, "Nothing to be sorry about. It was long overdue."

"Yeah, but it isn't supposed to happen when you're married and I have a boyfriend that loves me. I love him! What the hell am I doing?" Brooke snapped as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Her heart sank. She just technically cheated on the man that loves her more than anything in the world. Why was she throwing that away over a boy that she loved in high school?

"Sorry!"

She turned her back to him and quickly climbed down the water tower. There was too much going on in her head for her to think about falling down. She had to tell Damon about the kiss. After everything that happened to her, she never wanted to hide anything in a relationship.

There was a slight tug on her arm. She turned around to see Lucas. She yanked her arm back to her side and continued to walk. She felt light headed from thinking.

"Brooke!"

"What?!" she snapped.

"What if this is our chance to do things the right way?" He said softly through glossy eyes.

**Coming up: **Someone comes to visit Brooke :) Also, the continuation of this conversation. Thanks for reading! :)


	13. Heavy

Come Together

Chapter 13: Heavy

She wanted to slap him for saying that to her, but deep down that was what she had been thinking the whole time that she was here. Now, she was just thinking of Damon and everything that he had done for her. She didn't want to just give up on that because Lucas batted his eyes at her and said something cute.

She groaned, "Luke…"

"Come on, Brooke, this is exactly what you and I have been waiting for. I know, deep down, you have been thinking the same thing!"

"Shut up, Lucas! Just stop talking for two seconds, damn!" she hissed.

"No!" he snapped as he stood in front of her, blocking her from moving forward anymore. "If this is what we have been waiting for since we were teens, why aren't we taking this opportunity to be with each other?"

"Are you fucking stupid?!"

He stepped back, sighing, "Excuse me?"

"You are married with a baby on the way! I know, I know, she cheated on you, but you are still going to have a baby with her! I am in a relationship!"

"You would rather be with me!"

She quickly stepped to the side before she really did hit him. He was correct with everything that he was saying, but it wasn't exactly the right time. She didn't want to be forced into being with him. There were things to think about and she wasn't going to just forget about it.

Damon was not Lucas, but he did really love her. Sure, all she ever wanted was Lucas, but what if time went by and it was just a simple attraction to each other? There was nothing that she could to to pause time and try to be with Lucas.

Her heart sank, "Lucas, please, you are making this so hard on me."

She walked over to the curb and took a seat. It was a beautiful day outside. She wished that the weather was nicer in New York so she could sit outside and work. The clouds were slowly drifting off to another place.

Sitting down next to her, "I…I just want another chance to make this right…"

The words were like a stab in the heart for her. in every scenario that she ever dreamed of, Lucas had always uttered those words. All she ever wanted, but the timing was not right for anyone.

Biting her lip, "I…I…Lucas…"

Nothing was coming out. She tried to form a sentence, but she didn't know what words to put together. How could she possibly make a decision? Deep down, all she wanted to do was kiss him more. It was like lightning went through her the moment that their lips touched. Yet, her heart ached because she loved Damon.

Sighing, "I know that you have a boyfriend, Brooke, but didn't you feel that spark in our kiss?"

A tear rolled down her cheek, this was more than painful, "I have a guy in New York that loves me with everything that he has. He has never done me wrong and is the perfect gentleman."

He exhaled sharply, visibly upset by her statement, "I am happy for you…"

"But why do I feel like that's not good enough for me? He's perfect and everything that I've wanted, but why can't he be you?!" she yelled. She wanted her cake and to eat it too.

"I don't know how I am supposed to prove anything to you if we don't have a chance!"

"You had a chance so long ago, Lucas! What do you plan on telling your wife—or better yet, what do you plan on telling your child?!"

If she gave Lucas a chance, she would also have to accept the fact that he was going to have a child. Though that didn't bother her, it was just going to be awkward playing stepmom to Peyton's child. This whole situation was a mess and she just wanted to tap her heels together three times.

"Fuck!" Lucas yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I wish I wasn't going to have a baby and you know that! I didn't want to bring a baby into a broken home like I was raised!"

Brooke sighed. She felt bad that she had struck a nerve with him. Slowly, it was all making sense why Lucas put up with Peyton. He was trying to put his child first and give it a shot at a family.

She wiped a tear that was rolling down his cheek, "Even if you and Peyton are no longer together, that doesn't mean your child is going to be broken. She is going to have two families that love her—"

"I know."

Taking a deep breath, "How did we let our lives get so screwed up?"

He shrugged, "I will always blame you."

"Yeah, but you're just as much of the blame."

He chuckled for a moment before the smile fell from his face, "I am going to divorce Peyton. It is time that I move on with my life and finally be happy."

Brooke nodded, "If that's what you think will truly make you happy…"

"Peyton isn't happy either. She knows that I don't love her and that kills me. I wish I could love her, but I've never had a love like ours. I will do anything—anything—to be with you again!"

Brooke's smile faded, "Luke, you can't make me just give up everything on an empty promise…"

"Just think about it."


	14. Where To Go

Come Together

Chapter Fourteen: Twist

A loud ring flooded the room. Brooke groaned as a bright light was flashing, ruining her beauty sleep. She glanced at the clock. 1:59 pm.

Her head was pounding as she answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Brooke!"

"Hey, Peyt."

"I was wondering if we could hang out for a little bit?" her voice was soft.

Sighing, "Sure. You can come over to my hotel if you want."

"Great! I'm in the lobby. I will be up soon!"

She tossed the phone beside her on the bed. After the talk she had with Lucas, she came straight to the hotel and drank her weight in vodka. The last person she wanted to see was Peyton. She really needed a day to do some work and think of anything else. She wanted to return to New York, but felt obligated to stay until Peyton felt a little better.

Walking over to the kitchen, she tried to remember where she put the Alka-Seltzer tablets. She smiled as she noticed a tablet already in a cup. Brooke was glad she thought about that before she got drunk. She wiped her mouth after she chugged the drink.

There was a knock at the door. Brooke was too hung over to care about what she looked like. After all, Peyton wasn't going to take pictures of her and sell them to the tabloids. At least, she hoped.

Brooke opened the door to see a disheveled Peyton. Her eyes were red and puffy. It was at that moment she realized that this was going to be one of those talks. She ushered her to sit on the couch.

"I got a call today…"

"Oh?" Brooke said as she sat down next to Peyton.

Her mind began to race as she thought of all the possible things that Peyton could say to her. What if Lucas called Peyton and told her that he was in love with Brooke? Her hands began to sweat with all this anxiety.

"I was informed that I should get a lawyer because Lucas is filling for divorce."

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Peyton."

She shook her head and wiped a tear from her eye, "I can't believe that this is happening. I know that I messed up, but why can't something just go my way?"

"Pey—"

"I mean, I'm about to give birth to his daughter and he just goes and divorces me!"

This was the side of Peyton that Brooke knew very well. She was playing the victim, but she knew that this was a reality long ago. Brooke tried to understand her side of everything. It would be awful to be pregnant and going through this.

"Peyton, didn't you think that maybe, just maybe, you guys were going to get a divorce?" she asked softly.

"That's not the point, Brooke!" she hissed.

"I know that you love him, but don't you think that this is what's best for you? You deserve to be with someone that loves you and pays attention to you. You want your daughter to grow up knowing what love is."

Sniffling, "You're right, but I just wanted things to work out for us…I thought, maybe after our baby was born, he would love me like he used to."

"Sometimes people fall out of love…"

"I knew a long time ago that he was over things with me. I should have realized that this was never going to happen for us. Can I tell you something?"

Brooke nodded, "Of course."

"I noticed the way that Lucas looked at you at the restaurant with Haley and Nathan. The way he actually looked at you when you were talking and how he acted. I think that's when I really knew, he couldn't love me because he never stopped loving you."

She could feel her heart beating in her chest. Was this a test or did Peyton really genuinely mean what she had said? Brooke just looked at Peyton and tried to study her face.

"I…"

"Brooke, it's okay."

The wall had been broken and Brooke began to cry. Part of her was happy that Peyton was okay and didn't hate her. The other part of her was finding it harder to be with Damon. Every little thing was making her fall more in love with Lucas and less in love with Damon.

Now, it was Peyton's turn to comfort Brooke. She gave Brooke a tight squeeze as she embraced her. Slowly, she rubbed circles on her back.

"I don't know what to do, Peyton…"

She giggled, "Brooke, come on, I think we all know…"

It was adding more frustration that Peyton was sort of sassing her. She needed someone to be on Damon's side and remind her that he was a great guy. There was this small feeling of guilt that she was even having to think about this.

"I am blessed to have Damon in my life. I don't think that I am ready to give him up…"

Peyton nodded, "Understandable."

Brooke smiled, "Funny where life takes you…"

"Amen."


	15. Pop The Question

Come Together

Chapter Fifteen: Pop The Question

"_I'm sorry. She found out that Lucas was going to divorce her and she tries to pass him off to you?" _

"I know!" Brooke said with a small laugh. "It's the craziest thing that I have ever heard!"

"_Like what is wrong with that bitch?"_

Rolling her eyes, "She's not a bitch, Rachel. I think that she knew that they were over long ago. She was upset about it, but she needs to be happy. I know she is devastated deep down inside. I just didn't expect her to be all have my man or anything!"

"_In all fairness, you guys are like that couple that is supposed to be together—like Rachael McAdams and Ryan Gosling!" _

"Rachel!"

"_What?! They are supposed to be together! I am still rooting for them. Come on, you've seen the Notebook!"_

Brooke giggled, "Why does everyone make it seem like we are getting back together? I told Lucas that I wasn't going to do it. I love Damon and he has never given me a reason to breakup with him. Lucas and I could just have lust between us. What happens if I choose wrong and lose a really great guy?"

"_Look, you can date whoever you want to, okay? You do what makes you happy!"_

Brooke said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. The hotel was a lot busier today than normal. What were so many people doing here?

"I can't believe he's here!" a girl squealed as she shoved past Brooke.

She furrowed her brows. What was going on here? No celebrities ever visited Tree Hill. There wasn't much to do and not much to see. She tried to squeeze through the middle of the people to get to the elevator.

Her body stood still when she noticed the man in the middle of the circle. He walked over to her and kissed her. She felt like she was a fish out of water, flopping around and confused.

"Surprise!" Damon squealed.

Brooke covered her mouth, "What are you doing here?!"

"I missed you! Aren't you happy to see me?"

She nodded and gently tugged on his hand. The yelling of girls was making it hard for her to focus on him. That was one thing she hated about dating Damon, the fan girls were always waiting to pounce.

He followed her into the bedroom and sat down on the couch, "I just had to fly down and see you!"

Smiling, "That's so sweet!"

"So, how's everything down here, pretty girl?"

She let out a soft sigh. When he called her that, she could picture Lucas' head on Damon's shoulders. It always made her feel this weird sensation in her gut.

"Babe?"

Her head shot up, she was thinking again, "In a weird way, this trip has brought my full circle as a person. Peyton and I, we, have gotten so much closer. I really think that I understand her on a different level. Lucas is divorcing her, but in the end that is what they both really want."

"Wow, that is pretty crazy!"

Nodding, "I know. I can't even imagine, but I understand where they both are coming from. I made a new friend. I gained an old friend. I became friends with my ex…"

He smirked, "So, you were dreading this trip for no reason!"

She smiled. If he only knew the things that had really happened, he would completely understand. A tiny part of her wondered what it would be like if she told him, but she knew that he would go crazy because he's a man.

"I am glad that you found what you were looking for!"

"What was I looking for?"

"Closure," he said as he crossed his legs.

That word made her think. That was what she really wanted from this trip and it was true that she had found it, but she got more than that. She and Peyton were on the right track to becoming back to normal. Yet, she had closure with Lucas until she kissed him. When Damon had kissed her in the lobby, she hadn't felt that spark that she had with Lucas.

"You don't seem too happy to see me."

Brooke shook his arm lovingly, "Of course I am. I am just in shock that you flew all this way to see me!"

He grinned, "I figured you could show me around town and we could get something to eat. I want to know where you're from and how it shaped you into this gorgeous woman."

"There isn't much to do here, but I can try and show you the good things."

"Don't worry, I'll get booze if we get too bored!"

* * *

They had spent the whole day walking around Tree Hill. She showed him some of the landmarks and places that she frequented in high school. He was like a sponge, eager to absorb the information.

He walked infront of her and pulled a blindfold out of his pocket, "No peaking!"

Brooke raised a brow, "Kinky?"

"No," he chuckled. "I have a surprise for you, but I don't want you to know where we are going!"

"I hate surprises and I'm starving!"

"Babe, please. I promise that there is food involved!"

"Fine!" she caved in.

She tightly held on to his hand and tried to think of where he could be taking her. There wasn't a lot of noise like they were by a highway or a main road. She wanted to rip off the blindfold and demand he tell her where they were going.

"Are we almost there?" she whined.

"Just a little further!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me I was going to be doing all this damn walking?!"

"Stop being grumpy and enjoy yourself."

"I wonder what people think when they see a man walking around town with a blindfolded woman…"

He gently squeezed her hand, "They have massive issues."

A door opened and she could hear a cute little bell go off as they entered. She felt him gently help her into a chair. Her nose was flooded with the smell of cake.

Smiling, "Can I take this off now?"

"Yes!" he squealed.

Brooke opened her eyes and froze. There were rose petals scattered on the floor. She was in Karen's café and her heart fluttered. He had candles set up everywhere.

Before she could say anything, he got down on one knee, "Brooke—"

"Oh, shit!" she said almost out of breath.

Her head was spinning and her heart was racing. He was going to propose to her. She was trying to figure out what to say and what to do.

Chuckling, "Baby. I know that we haven't been together long, but you are everything to me. I wake up in the mornings and I just want to be with you. I want to see how your day was. I want to listen to you ramble on about glitter and sequins!"

Brooke giggled.

"I love everything you do because you do it with your heart. You made your own company and can stand on your own. I brought you here because I remember you always telling me about the cute, little café. So, I called up the owner and asked her if I could pay her to borrow the café to propose to my girlfriend. I didn't tell her any personal information though. I didn't want the press to get word…"

Karen had no idea that she was the girl that was getting proposed to in the very café she watched her grow up. She felt like she was slapping her and Lucas in the face. She tried to focus on what he was saying because she didn't want to let her thoughts of Lucas spoil the moment.

"My mom always told me that if you find someone good, you never let them go. It dawned on me that one day when we were cuddling in bed with hot chocolate; you're the best thing for me. Brooke, will you marry me?"

"I…I…" she was speechless. "Yes!"


	16. Spread The Word

Come Together

Chapter Sixteen: Spread The Word

Brooke woke up to see Damon laying next to her. There was this feeling of ease whenever there was someone sleeping next to her. He slept with a smile on his face and Brooke always wondered what he was dreaming about. Although, she had a pretty good guess what he was dreaming about tonight.

She rolled off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. It hadn't hit her yet that she was engaged to Damon. Her eyes glanced at the ring on her finger. The ring looked like one that all the A-list celebrities had. It was as big as her knuckle and she knew that he spent a fortune. If she had to pick the perfect engagement ring, this would be it.

She splashed cold water on her face from the sink. The water felt good against the heat of her skin. Not wanting to spend much effort in her looks this morning; she tied her hair up in a bun and put foundation on her face.

Brooke turned her attention to her cellphone. She had just gotten engaged that night. Who was she supposed to inform first? Did she even bother to call someone at all?

Sighing, she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Rachel was probably the best first choice. She knew that Rachel would be over the moon with joy. It made her a little scared that other people would be more excited than she is.

"_Hey, slut!" _

Brooke giggled, "Guess who got engaged?!"

"_No, way!"_

"He proposed to me last night! He came down and surprised me. I guess, he rented out Karen's café for the night. It was beautiful. He asked and I didn't know what to say at first, but then, yes came out of my mouth!"

"_Wait, he proposed to you at Lucas' mom's café?" _

Nodding, "Yeah, he remembered me telling him it was my favorite place. He doesn't know that she is Lucas' mom…I was thinking about that, but he said he didn't tell her anything about himself."

"_That's kind of…weird. Like, it's cute that he remembered and everything, but that's Lucas' family café. Awkward turtle."_

"Yeah, it was all just a blur when he started proposing to me. I was in complete shock…"

"_I don't blame you one bit. So, does this mean that the chapter with Lucas is officially over?"_

That statement made Brooke freeze. All she wanted was to get closure from this trip, some kind of permanency. She knew that with all the media, there was no way to keep this a secret. She was happy to be engaged to Damon, but there was still this feeling that there was something missing.

"_Brooke? Hello?"_

Shaking her head, "Sorry, I was thinking about that…"

"_Oh, no, Brooke Davis—"_

"That is the very issue that I am having! I am completely thrilled that I am engaged. The ring and proposal were absolutely perfect, but something just isn't there. I can't explain it. it's like when you have everything you want, but there is something missing."

"_Lucas."_

Brooke groaned, "Every time that I look at my ring, I can see his damn face. I can hear him begging for a chance."

A tear rolled down her cheek. She wondered if she was making this harder on herself than she needed. She could just give Damon the ring back, but what if that ended badly. What if she chose Lucas and he ended up hurting her again? How would she feel about being a stepmom?

"_Maybe, you just need to figure out who you want to wake up to in the morning? Oh, make a_ _list of each of their pros and cons. I will pull a Peyton Sawyer and your leftover!"_

She rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that Damon would win the list thing. Besides, I think I just am stuck on Lucas, because he is Lucas Scott."

"_Well, ball is in your court, Davis. Enjoy being engaged for a little while and see where it_ _goes."_

Brooke nodded her head in agreement. She hung up the phone and looked back in the mirror. Who did she want standing next to her for the rest of her life?

* * *

A soft gust of wind ruffled the tablecloth. Brooke gently held down her napkin to avoid it being carried away. Despite the wind, it was a gorgeous day in Tree Hill. Maybe this was her sign that everything was going to work out.

She was nervous to tell Haley and Peyton, but she didn't want them to see it on the news like everyone else would. Plus, she was going to leave tomorrow and get back to her normal routine. There were too many things that needed to get done at the company.

Haley was the first to arrive. Brooke admired Haley. She was skinnier than she was in high school and had a baby. She hoped that one day, she would bounce back like Haley had.

"What's going on?" Haley said as she gave Brooke a hug.

Brooke shrugged, moving a strand of hair from her face, "Not much. I am leaving tomorrow to go back home."

Haley gasped, covering her mouth, "You're engaged!"

Brooke nodded. She stretched out her hand so that Haley could admire her ring. For the first time in a while, she felt like she actually had girlfriends to talk to again.

"I can't believe it myself!" Brooke cooed.

Haley tucked her hair behind her ear, "Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

Her brows furrowed for a moment, "Hey…did he propose to you at Karen's?"

Brooke's eyes widened, "Yes?"

"Oh, wow," she said softly. "Karen called me and told me that someone was proposing in her café. She thought that it was the sweetest thing."

Nodding, "It was pretty cute."

There was an awkward silence that washed over the two. Brooke knew where the conversation was about to go. After all, it was what she could even think about. What about Lucas? Are you going to tell him?

Haley opened her mouth to speak, but Peyton arrived at the table. Brooke said a mental prayer. She just wanted to focus on how happy she was trying to be with Damon. Everyone needed to help her with this. Lucas had his chance. That's all she needed to remind herself of.

"It's such a nice day out!" Peyton squealed as she took a seat across from Brooke.

Haley grinned, "Such a nice day for a baby and an engagement!"

Peyton raised a brow, "I get the baby part, but who is getting engaged?"

It took Peyton a moment to try to figure things out. She grinned once she noticed the ring on Brooke's left hand. Peyton reached for her hand and began to twist it around to see the light reflect off of it.

"It's beautiful!"

"Thanks," Brooke said with a small laugh.

"Are you excited?"

She shrugged, "I am pretty excited. It took me by complete surprise I must be honest. I am pretty sure that I said a profanity while he was proposing."

The group of girls giggled as Brooke recalled the details of her intimate proposal. She felt like she was in an episode of Sex and the City. The girls in the show would go nuts when the other one got engaged.

"Did any of you two hesitate when you got asked to marry someone?" Brooke asked as she took a sip of her apple martini.

Haley shook her head, "Not at all. I knew, without a doubt, that Nathan is the one for me!"

Peyton sighed, "I didn't hesitate, but I constantly thought about if it was right or not. I guess, I should have just raised a red flag long ago…"

Brooke leaned back in her chair and tried to figure out if Peyton's situation applied to hers. There were so many emotions when it came to this engagement with Damon, but she wanted to continue to try to make an effort. She didn't want to toss him aside. Yet, what if Peyton was right? Should she raise the red flag?

"I think that it's normal to be a little skeptical of the man you are going to marry," Haley said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's crazy to think that you are engaged and I am sitting here getting a divorce. Not to mention the fact that I'm going to give birth in a little over a week!"

"Have you talked to Lucas?" Haley asked softly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "I got bitched out about cheating and how I embarrassed him. He doesn't want there to be bad blood when the baby is born. I guess, all that I want from him is to be in his daughter's life—"

"He definitely will be there for the baby, P!" Brooke reassured her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Brooke, stay in Tree Hill a little longer!" Haley pleaded as she changed the subject.

"I wish that I could, but I have a business to run!"

Haley's face got serious, "Are you going to say goodbye to Lucas?"

The very thought of saying goodbye to Lucas made her want to throw up. He was begging her for a chance and now, he wasn't going to get one. she didn't want to make anything more complicated between them.

Brooke sighed, "I want to, but I don't want to…I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?" Haley asked as she rubbed Brooke's hand.

"Is it horrible that I don't want him to know that I am engaged? I don't want to break him…"

Peyton sighed, "It's better you tell him before you just leave him in the dust."

Peyton was right. She had to say goodbye to Lucas. She just hoped that he would try to accept it and let her make her decisions.


	17. Ripping off a Band-Aid

Come Together

Chapter Seventeen: Ripping off a Band-Aid

Her heart was pounding and her palms were starting to sweat. She kept glancing around to make sure that no one would see her. What was taking Lucas so long?

The River Court was so pretty at night. The lights by the street reflected off of the water. She was going to miss the little moments of beauty that Tree Hill had to offer. As a cold breeze blew, she gently pulled her jacket closed.

She felt like she was back in high school again, sneaking out in the middle of the night to meet up with Lucas Scott. There was a part of her that felt like she was on a high. She hoped that Damon wouldn't notice that she was gone, but this was the only chance she had to say goodbye to Lucas before she went back to New York.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silhouette approaching her. a smile crept on her face as it got closer. He was wearing the grey hoodie from high school that made her melt.

"You still have that damn thing?" Brooke shouted with a giggled.

Lucas chuckled as he gave her a hug, "It's a chick magnet!"

Brooke nodded, "I'd say so, Scott."

He sat down on the bench next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "So, what's going on, pretty girl?"

Her heart skipped a beat. It was so easy for her to fall back in love with him. It was so easy for him to say something that just made her turn into mush.

"I'm leaving to go back to New York tomorrow morning and I wanted to tell you goodbye!"

"Why are you leaving?"

Brooke scoffed, "I have a company to run, Luke. I can't be down here for a month!"

His face fell and he sat there quiet. She could see that he was trying to think of what to say. This was going to be the hardest goodbye.

"Can I go with you?" he mumbled.

Her heart sank, stumbling to find the right words, "I…I…Luke, you can't…"

"That's right, boyfriend wouldn't like it."

"He's my fiancé now!" Brooke snapped quickly.

She couldn't believe that the words came out of her mouth with such ease. She felt like she had just ripped off the Band-Aid and was about to scream. Her eyes collided with his for a second.

His blue eyes got teary eyed, angrily, "He proposed to you and you said yes?!"

Sighing, "Yes, I did. He's a great guy, Lucas!"

"You don't want him though—"

"Where do you get off telling me who I want?!"

He hopped up from the bench and ran his fingers through his hair, "I really thought that we were finally gonna be together, Brooke! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Lucas, stop talking and leave it alone."

Getting close to her, his face was an inch away from hers, "Brooke, I know, that you are regretting your decision to be engage—"

"How do you know that?" she asked as she shoved him.

She hated more than anything that he could read her like a book. She hated that he was the first person to set her off, but the first one to make her feel better.

"Your face light up the second I called you 'Pretty Girl."

She tried to force herself from smiling, "So? That doesn't mean anything?!"

"Alright. Fine. You don't give a shit about me and are happily in love with Damon, right? What does this man have that I don't?"

"I'm done talking, Lucas," Brooke said as she walked towards the street.

He ran and stopped her, "Come on, tell me. If you're not going to give me a second chance—"

"I'm sorry that you fucked up the first one!" she hissed.

He froze, quietly, "You know what? Is it so wrong that I just wanted the love that we had back? I've been trying to feel something like that again and I know, I know for a fact, you're the only one I can have that with."

"I know, Lucas, but I am happy with Damon…"

"Then why are you spending your last night in Tree Hill with me? Huh? Does he even know that you are out here saying goodbye."

"No."

"That should be reason enough! You don't love him enough to tell him where you're going and meeting up with me!"

"Shut up, Lucas!"

He sighed, after a moment, "I'm happy you're engaged, Brooke. I am happy that you are happy. Congratulations and I wish you all the best. There. Was that what you wanted from me?"

Brooke watched as he walked away defeated. That was exactly what she wanted to hear, but it hurt more than she thought it would. She wiped a tear as it rolled down her cheek.

Her body began to sprint towards him as if her heart was just making decisions for her. She didn't want it to end this way. There needed to be a better goodbye.

She grabbed his arm and gently pulled, "Wait!"

His eyes were overflowing with tears, sniffling, "What do you want, Brooke?"

"I love you, Lucas. I really do! My heart is telling me to throw the ring in the ocean, but my brain is telling me that I've been hurt by you before."

He nodded, "I understand where you are coming from, but I just wanted you back. I guess, we are officially over."

Lucas kissed her forehead and walked off. Brooke tried to move but couldn't bring herself to. She fell to her knees and sobbed. There was nothing she wanted more than to kiss him goodbye.

**AN: AHHH We are coming up on the last couple of chapters! :/**


	18. Uncomplicate

Come Together

Chapter Eighteen: Uncomplicate

It had been one week since Brooke returned to New York and she was still buried with emails. She wondered what Rachel had actually done while she was gone, but she had faith that Rachel did all that she could.

Sighing, she reached over to look at her phone. _No new text messages. _For the fifth time in ten minutes, she had checked her phone.

"Oh, Brooke, are you still waiting on a text message from Brooke?" Rachel questioned as she sat down across from Brooke.

Her face turned a slight shade of red from embarrassment, quickly, "I was just checking the time."

Rachel rolled her brown eyes, tossing a strand of red hair off of her shoulder, "You haven't stopped looking at your phone since you've been back. You have yet to make a joke about the twig-bitches with me!"

Brooke sighed, "I'm okay, Rachel. There is nothing wrong. I have to get ready for the upcoming fashion show. I have to design some new things—"

"What do you expect him to say to you?"

She glanced up quickly to stare at Rachel. Honestly, she didn't expect him to talk to her ever again. What would he say to her? How's life with your new man?

Quietly, "I don't expect him to say anything to me at all."

"If you miss him this much, maybe you made a mistake…"

Deep down, she was having this inner war with herself. Ever since she said yes, she felt like throwing up and hiding. It killed her that she couldn't be happy anymore with Damon. He was perfect, but he wasn't the guy that she really wanted.

Her hazel eyes began to gloss over, "I just want Damon to be enough for me. I mean, he is like the definition of Prince Charming. Yet, I can't get over my ex-grease monkey boyfriend."

Rachel giggled, "Story of every girl's life."

"Why is my life so damn complicated?!"

"Uncomplicate it," Rachel said simply.

If Brooke had any idea on how to 1ncomplicated her life, she would be happy and stop beating herself up. How was this an easy situation to untangle herself from? There was a war between her head and her heart. Someone was going to get hurt in the end, but she knew that it shouldn't be her.

"How do I do that?" Brooke whined.

"Tell Damon that you can't do it anymore and give Brooke a call. You knew from day one that you secretly just went to Tree Hill for Brooke. Come on; go get your damn grease monkey!"

Brooke smiled. She made it sound so simple. Her smile quickly faded as she planned out what Rachel had said. Where did the wife that he's divorcing and his child come into play? Brooke was ready for kids, but not to be someone else's mom. Not that she was against it; she just didn't want to overstep boundaries. Brooke didn't seem to care and neither did Brooke.

"It's not that simple—"

"Bullshit. At this moment, you are the problem with your life!"

Rachel had a point. She was the problem with her life. She was trying to do what her head said was right, but her heart was aching over this decision.

"If you would have used your brain this much in high school, maybe you would have been a passing student!" Brooke teased.

Rachel scoffed, "Well, luckily for me, you're the one that went off and started a company!"

She let out a laugh, "I'm glad I started Clothes over Bros. Can you imagine what our lives would be like?!"

"You'd be bare foot and pregnant. Probably prostituting yourself for money!"

"You'd be flipping burgers at McDonald's while living with your mother!" Brooke shot back.

The pair laughed. Brooke felt this odd sense of calm creep over her. Tonight, she was going to talk to Damon and straighten things out. What scared her most about talking to Damon was what if Brooke really was done with her?

* * *

"I'm just going to be straight up with him!" Brooke told herself. She studied her reflection in the mirror. "I am in control of my destiny. I have to do what makes me happy!"

She was hoping that Damon would arrive before she lost all of her confidence. If she would have just said no, everything would be okay. That was something she struggled with. She said yes because she thought that was what she really wanted, until she talked to Brooke.

Sighing, she would never forget the way that Brooke had looked at her when she told him. he was just as confused and heartbroken as she was. Brooke Scott was always going to be the boy that she loved. She just hoped that there was still a chance for them to be together.

Damon entered her apartment. She could smell him from the back bathroom. He looked so cute in his football uniform. That was definitely a plus of dating Damon.

"What's up, baby?!"

Brooke forced herself to smile as she embraced him, "Not much. I actually invited you over here so that we could talk about something…"

He raised a brow, taking a step back, "Is this going to be one of those serious talks?"

She nodded as she sat down on the couch. He stood in front of her, shaking with nerves. She could see all over his face that he was trying to figure it out.

"Say it."

Brooke was relieved that he was the first one to say something, "Damon—"

"You've been acting like a ghost ever since we got back from Tree Hill!" he shouted angrily.

Flinching, "I—"

"You think that I don't know, Brooke? Huh? I know that football players aren't supposed to be smart, but it doesn't take an idiot to figure this out!"

She sighed, "Damon, please—"

"Where were you the night before we left?" silence. "Huh? Think I didn't notice my fiancée sneaking out of our hotel room? I did."

Brooke bit her lip. This was not going the way that she had hoped that it would. She knew that he knew what was really going on. Why couldn't he just have called it off.

"So?" he snapped.

"I went to tell Brooke goodbye," she said, averting her eyes to the floor. She felt like she was in high school and she had to come clean to her parents.

"You couldn't have just called him?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"No, I wanted to see him—"

"So, what happened from when you left here to when you came back? I thought that we were in love and you come back sprung on Brooke? I mean, you weren't too fond of the guy! I knew that I should have never let you go there!"

It was like something had snapped inside of her brain, heated, "Excuse me? You should have never let me go there? Who the hell are you? I am not your property!"

"Oh, grow up, Brooke! That is not what I meant!"

"Be a man and own up to it!" she hissed.

He knocked over the end table. Brooke jumped as it collapsed to the floor. He started pacing around in a circle, trying to figure out what he wanted to say next.

"You should have just said no!"

"I said yes because I thought that you were who I wanted to be with. I have been beating myself up because you are a great guy and I don't understand where my feelings just changed. Anyone would be lucky to have you, and you're all that I used to dream about having when I was younger, but I just can't do this!"

He walked to her, getting in her face, "Don't you dare tell me how great of a person I am! You're disgusting. I love you! I gave you everything. I wanted to spend a life with you and you don't want one second of it!"

She tried to take a step back but the couch was in her way, "You are a great person, Damon. You're just not the right person for me."

He rushed over to the door, "Don't ever talk to me again. I mean it!"

"Oh, could you be any more dramatic?" she snapped as she walked over to him. "You could of talked to me about this if you knew where my head was at!"

"That is why loving someone can be so unfortunate. You think that maybe they will change and come back to you, but you know how it ends…"

Brooke sighed as she took the ring off of her finger, handing it to him, "Believe me when I say that you are the greatest guy. I might regret this later on, but you will be laughing about this with someone who really loves you.

He nodded and took the ring, "Bye, Brooke."

She shut the door and rested her back against it. She already felt a little bit better about everything.


	19. Even Score

Come Together

Chapter Nineteen: Even Score

_"What do I tell Genevieve?"_

Brooke smacked her forehead, "Shit. I totally forgot that she was coming over to discuss the plans for the anniversary party!"

_"I can handle everything, but I am going to need you to make the final decisions."_

"Alright, send me an email with a draft of the plans. I need to make sure that she understands the concept of the party. I want there to be goodie bags, wine, and sales," Brooke said as she glanced at her watch.

_"Don't worry, I will make sure she understands that we are going to be drunk and shopping. Oh, that's a good theme!"_

Brooke giggled, "I could definitely use a vodka shot and a trip to Barney's."

_"Grab your man and let's go bitch!"_

Brooke smiled, "I am trying to hurry!

_"Are you nervous at all?"_

"Yeah, I mean, what if he doesn't care anymore?"

_"I know that he loves you. Everything will work out in the end…"_

"You're right. Well, I am about to board my plane! I will call you later!"

* * *

A smile crept on her face as she approached Karen's house. It looked the same after all this time. The house had this quaint charm that Brooke had always loved.

She made her way to the back of the house and saw the red door to Lucas' room. Her mind was racing with thoughts of when he painted his door to match the color of hers. He had always said he fell in love with the girl behind the red door.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. Anticipation was building as she heard the sound of muffled footsteps. _Just take deep breaths. It is all going to be okay, Brooke. _

Lucas answered the door. Brooke gasped. His face was scruffy and his eyes were red. She hoped that he still wasn't heartbroken over what had happened.

She smirked at the way his sweatpants clung to his body, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Brooke rubbed the back of her neck, "I just wanted to talk to you?"

"Thought you were off in New York on your way to get married?!" he snapped.

Brooke gently pushed her way past him. She scanned the room and compared it to what it used to look like. This was one of her favorite places in the world.

She slowly sat down on the bed, "Look, Lucas—"

"Can you leave? I'm busy with this book and you're just going to be a further distraction…" He sat down on his computer chair, turning his back to her.

It was hard for her to see him acting so cold. Granted, she had broken his heart and everything, but usually she was the one that acted like that towards him. She got off of the bed and stood behind him.

Softly, "I'll let you write your book, but I don't want you to close our chapter…"

He scoffed, "Then you shouldn't have left me."

The words cut like a knife in her chest, her voice shaking, "I made a mistake by leaving."

"Yep."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Stop being an asshole!"

He froze, swiveling around to face her, "Then stop being a bitch."

"Look, I don't want to fight with you," placing a hand on his shoulder, "Don't do this thing where you act like you don't care about me. I'm sorry, okay? I left and I broke your heart."

His face softened slightly, "I really didn't expect you to leave…"

Brooke sighed, "I'm trying to explain—"

"You know what, Brooke?" he asked exhausted. "What if we should just get off of this ride? I mean, we can't stop hurting each other. Maybe, we should just move on."

She sighed. Brooke Davis didn't know how to let go or just accept defeat. There was no way that she was going to let their future slip through their fingers.

She was taken aback by his statement, but knew that she had to say something convincing. "Yes, we can't stop hurting each other, but we also can't stop loving each other either! I have been in love with you all of my life, Lucas. It never mattered the awful things you did to me because at the end of the day, you are all that I want in my life!"

He just sat there, monotoned, "I just don't even know how we are supposed to move on…"

It was like their talk in the park had never happened. This was a man that had given up and was just lying down. The man a week ago was fighting every second to be with her. Where did he go?

"What happened to the man that I met up with at the park a week ago?"

"I've got a lot on my plate," he snapped as he turned back to his computer to type something.

"Well, I am not going to let us end like this! I shouldn't have accepted Damon's proposal and I knew that from the very beginning. I just thought that was what I wanted. I was wrong. I spent the past week beating myself up. I kept checking my phone in hopes that you would text me!"

"And say what?" he asked intruiged.

Brooke shrugged, throwing her arms up in the air, "I really didn't care if you told me to fuck off. I just wanted something from you…"

He chuckled, "Fuck off, Brooke."

She rolled her eyes, laughing, "See. I know that you want to work this out with me. come on, drop the macho man bullshit and kiss me."

He shook his head, "You're engaged."

Brooke groaned, "I gave him the ring back. He knew that it was you all along. Everyone knew that it was always going to be us together. Let's just give everyone, including ourselves, what they want."

Lucas stood up and crossed his arms, skeptical, "What about the baby?"

"What about the baby?" she mimicked.

He playfully shoved her, "Last week, I wasn't thinking about the baby. I was thinking about you and me being a family. You left and I got to thinking about everything. Where does my daughter fit into your life?"

Brooke smiled, "I am going to love that baby, Lucas. I will help you if you need me to. I know that you come with a baby and I am perfectly fine with that. I'm not going to act like you don't have a daughter!"

Lucas smirked, "That's what I like to hear,"

"You know what?"

"What?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We're even," she said with a grin. "You broke my heart in high school. I broke your heart last week."

Lucas kissed her forehead, "The cycle stops here."

Brooke grinned, "Promise, Broody."

"I promise too, Pretty Girl."


	20. Full Circle

Come Together

Chapter Twenty: Full Circle

"Lucas, calm down!" Brooke snapped.

She felt like she was on a rollercoaster ride by the way that he was driving. There needed to be a bag in that she could vomit in. they had just heard that Peyton was in labor and Lucas was freaking out.

"Is this thing going to tip over?!" Brooke screamed as she held on to the side of the door.

Lucas was going over a hundred miles an hour to the hospital. Although it was a semi-long drive, Lucas was making it feel like it was only a two minute ride. Brooke tried to stay firmly planted in her seat, but Lucas was dodging cars left and right.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm just nervous!"

Brooke closed her eyes shut, "I'm going to throw up!"

Lucas parked the car and turned to her with a smirk, "Join the club, baby girl!"

She fell out of the truck. Her stomach didn't feel too well from that trip. She tried to keep up with Lucas, who was already inside the hospital before she even got out of the truck.

"Come on, slowpoke! We've got a baby to deliver!"

Brooke giggled as she raced to him, grabbing his hand, "I'm so excited!"

They opened the door to find Peyton screaming. Brooke glanced around the room, there were so many people in there. she couldn't decide if she wanted to watch the birth or not. Part of her thought that she would never want to have kids if she saw this.

"I fucking hate you, Lucas Scott!" Peyton screamed. The veins were bulging out of her head.

Lucas placed an arm on her shoulder, "Get angry, that's right!"

Peyton groaned, "I haven't even been here an hour and they said that she is on her way!"

"You might be the luckiest woman ever," Haley said as she stood by Peyton's left leg.

Brooke took a hold of her left leg as the doctor said to start pushing, "I don't think I am going to want to have a kid for a long while."

Lucas just smirked at her. Brooke turned beet red instantly. She knew that he was thinking of things to get her pregnant.

Peyton was cursing and yelling loudly. Brooke wondered if other people could hear her with how loud she was. She turned to face Lucas. He was absorbing this like a sponge. She thought that he would be grossed out, but he was watching to see the baby come out. A smile crept on her face. Lucas was going to be a great daddy.

Before she knew it, there was a scream from a tiny, little baby. Brooke's eyes watered as the baby came out. she was beautiful. She had Peyton's nose and mouth, but her eyes were all Lucas'.

She always felt like she was robbed when she found out that they were having a baby, but now that the baby was born, she didn't feel that way anymore. The baby brought everyone closer in a way. If there had been no baby, then no one would be where they were. Brooke smiled as the new family took a picture.

"Brooke," Peyton choked out, "Come take a picture with us!"

Brooke grinned as she smiled for the camera. Even though it wasn't her baby, she felt a sense of pride. The baby was perfect and she wanted to just dress her up in all of these outfits.

Lucas wrapped his arm around Brooke, "I can't believe I'm a dad."

She kissed his cheek, "She's beautiful, Luke."

"So, when's the wedding?" Haley asked with a laugh.

Brooke giggled, "Not for a long while!"

"I like the name Emma." Lucas said as he stared at the baby.

Peyton grinned, passing the baby to him, "What about the middle name, Lucas."

Lucas cradled Emma into his arms, "What about Karen?"

All three girls cooed at one time. Brooke nodded in approval as Lucas handed her over. Brooke melted as the baby wrapped it's hands around her finger.

"I'm glad that I have you by my side," Lucas said as he kissed her.

"I love you, Luke."

"Love you more, babe."

Brooke felt like her life had finally come full circle. She was with the love of her life. She gained her best friend back. She had a baby to play with and take care off. Her company was thriving. There was not a single thing wrong with her life. This trip started to be the worst decision she ever made, but it ended up being the best.

**AN: Thank you to all who read and loved this story. **** I am working on two stories and am not quite sure when I will post them. Stay tuned. Xox.**


End file.
